Telling lies to reveal the truth
by jesslarhea
Summary: Eris/Tris! Full summary inside... Rated M for all the reasons you love! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ((** _ **I make no money for my writing and that sucks and I do not own divergent))**_

 **CLAIMER: **_**((I really do own all my mistakes because I'm not flawless and perfect like Jai Courtney is… but I really do love my imperfections))**_

 **FULL SUMMARY- Tris wakes up in her Abnegation bedroom with the full memory of the war but all is not what it seems and everything that she went through seems to not have happen…yet! (For everyone but her). What should she do? Should she follow the directions of the note that someone left on her pillow or should she do everything the same as she did before? Read and follow Tris as she unravels the mystery of her second chance at life…and love!**

* * *

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1|** _ **Tris**_

I feel as if my body has been through hell and back. Everything hurts like hell for a few minutes but then after I completely wake up; all the pain and sluggish feeling completely disappear.

I open my eyes at the sound of someone pounding on a door. I look around and see that I'm in my Abnegation bedroom. I'm on the floor and my room looks like someone has broke in and destroyed it. What the hell is going on?

My door flies open and my mother rushes in; wait my mother? She was shot and killed by sim induced soldiers! How could she be standing here as if nothing has happened? "Beatrice, what happened to you sweetie?" I shake my head and jump up from my position on the floor and rush over to her, pulling her into a probably way too tight hug.

"I don't know mom." My voice breaks as I squeeze her even tighter. "I think someone broke in; I don't know." Something is telling me to be careful of what I say to her when all I want to do is tell her everything, but it's as if nothing has happened and I'm getting a second chance at life.

"You look different; stronger and you cut your hair off!" She pulls me out of my room and down the hall. She punches in the code to the cabinet that holds our one and only mirror and looks at me expectantly. "Look." She points to the mirror.

I'm not shocked at what I see because it's how I've looked for a while now and my mother gives me a weird look. "You've been through this before haven't you? I don't know how but I can tell that you are dauntless like I was. Don't say a word just get dressed and get down stairs to breakfasting! I'll get your room cleaned while you are at school. And Beatrice, don't tell anyone anything you learn from here on out not even me because there are a lot of different people that could be capable of this but we have no clue as to who did this to you!" What the hell? My mother knows something but I can tell that she either isn't ready to share or she won't be sharing at all. "I'll tell your father and brother that I had to cut all your hair off shorter than it should be because you got it stuck, ok!" She pushes me back to my room. "I love you Beatrice." She kisses my cheek before she disappears down the hall, leaving completely and utterly confused. What in the crazy hell is going on? My mother knows more than she is letting on but she's not sharing her thoughts on purpose and for some strange reason I'm not really wanting to know the reality of the situation but at the same time I do; it's so damn confusing and unsettling!

When I walk back into my room I notice an envelope laying on my pillow, so I rush over and rip it open then fall to the floor as I read it.

* * *

 _ **Tris,**_

 _ **I know you're confused but you need to go through all this again to save us. Join Dauntless and befriend Eric; the two of you are the key to everything. Do anything and everything you can to get close to him and Tris I do mean ANYTHING! You Are Dauntless and I know you can do it. You have to! You're divergent so you can and will succeed if you are pushed in the right direction! You are strong, deadly, and fierce; so use it to your at vantage!**_

 _ **You have to forget all about Tobias; you are not meant for him. You also need to become ruthless, cunning and methodical just like Eric; he needs to trust you and you need to trust him completely! You both need to survive! Forget all about your friends as well; Eric is your only priority now! Save him and you will save us all.**_

 _ **Congratulations, you kill David but guess what; he had a backup to that out come much like my backup for your death. That's right, his lackeys brought him back so I did the same with you; but I was able to send you to the past to change things. So when you come to the Bureau you have to come with Eric, he will make all the difference!**_

 _ **Oh and you'll feel and be different but you need to let the changes occur, don't fight it Tris; it'll just make things worse!**_

 _ **Good luck and stay safe! (For all of us and our future)**_

 _ **Your one true friend on the outside…Mathew!**_

* * *

Mathew? How did he do this and why Eric? Why me? Does my mother know about the Bureau? What the hell is going on and what should I do? Tobias? What about Tobias; oh god I miss him! How will I let him go, should I let him go? I mean Mathew was the only part of the Bureau that I truly trusted; can I still trust him and with something this big? I have to! If I know David, we'll all die if I don't!

I still love Tobias, but somehow I feel like I don't know him the way I did, not the way I should. It's like I shouldn't know him at all or like I should forget him…I'm forgetting what we had and how he meant to me! God I'm utterly freaking confused! I want Tobias to hold me, love me as I love him. I want to feel his soft lips pressed to mine, comforting me like he always does, like I know he is capable of! How am I going to be able to let him go?

I'm such a mess, that all throughout breakfast I just stare off into space trying to come up with a plan, and the only one I can come up with is to give in and try to get close to Eric but that plan could backfire in my face, horribly. He did treat me like shit when I went through initiation the first time, but maybe if I show him that I can more than likely kick his ass now; he just might respect me and the strength that I know I have. I mean I have kicked Tobias' ass before, well, I held my own against him and Eric couldn't even do that the day Tobias shot him!

Why does it hurt so much to think of that day when Tobias "killed" Eric? Shit, it's like I'm not even me anymore! Is this what Mathew was talking about when he said that I would feel different? Oh god, it's like I care more for Eric than I do Tobias. Damn you Mathew! I don't want this!

"I burned that letter from your friend" My mother whispers while she dries the dishes. "I'm glad to know a friendly sent you back and not David but you really do need to listen and do what he said and don't fight it!" She smiles when I turn to look at her. "And no questions please, I'll tell you when you're ready."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough for this mom." I hang my head in shame. "I don't think I can do what I have to do…what needs to be done!"

"You can and you will Beatrice! You are very special and just like your friend; I have complete faith in you."

"My divergence" I shake my head. "I'll never -not be in danger- will I?"

"Something tells me that this young man Eric will and can keep you safe; but honey," My mom laughs lightly. "It also tells me that you are fully capable of keep him safe as well!"

I go over everything my mother said all morning and only a few things become certain! I may be completely confused and scared but I know that one; I need to hide my divergence a lot better this time around starting with Tori and the placement test and if I can't kill the dog in the sim this time around I'll need to get her to manually type in that I scored a dauntless aptitude! Two; No more selfless acts, I need to be mean and out for blood during training; I need to be just like Eric if I want him to treat me as an equal at least. It sucks but it has to be done, it's the only way, right! And Three; Tobias doesn't matter to me anymore; he's out of my reach now. I still know what and how I felt for him but that's just it, its past tense and Tobias Eaton is just another person to me now…Weird!

After breakfast Caleb and I make our way to the school in complete silence; mainly because I have nothing to say to the trader. I could kill him for all that he has done or hasn't done yet! He got our parents killed for crying out loud! God, it makes my head hurt so much as I try to understand what's happening to me or hasn't happened to me yet.

"What has you so quiet Beatrice? You haven't said two words to me all morning!" Caleb opens to door for me like he always did and smiles at me as I pass him to enter the school. "And how did you get your hair caught in the spring of the mattress?" He shakes his head like it couldn't possible happen.

"I somehow pushed my carrier under my bed and when I crawled under the bed to get it my hair got caught!" I lie with a shrug from my shoulders. "Hey Caleb" I stop him in the middle of the hall. "Can you remember something for me?" At his nod I continue. "Sometime knowledge can be maddening; it will make you do things you wouldn't normally do! I love you Caleb!" I turn quickly away before he can speak and begin to run down the hall. When I turn the corner I run straight in to someone's chest.

I hear a growl and strong hand on my arm. Before I can even process a single thought, I grab the hand and twist it in a painful way before pushing that person against the wall with my arm pressed to their throat. I look up and barely contain the gasp when I see Eric staring down at me with wide eyes but the strangest thing is the grin on his face.

"Wow" his smile grows as he eyes me. "I wasn't expecting that from a stiff!"

"Yeah well" I huff at the nick name and back away from him. "Looks can be deceiving." I want to laugh as he shakes out his hand but I don't.

"What's your name? You're clearly not a stiff, so I really can't call you that anymore!"

"Why are you here? You're clearly not a dependant!" I smirk at him.

"You didn't answer my question!" Eric steps forward in a menacing way but I stand my ground and I can tell he respects that.

"And I don't intend to!" I turn to leave but look over my shoulder and smile at him. "Yet" I wink before turning away from him. I hear him chuckle quietly as I continue down the hall to my first lesson.

That was kind of fun!

* * *

 _ **Ok so I've had this written for a while now; like almost a year, but it's been under construction for months because I'm lazy and had better things to do. Hope you all like it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**((I don't own divergent))**

 **Happy Easter!**

 **(\\_/)**

 **(* *)**

 **(")(")**

* * *

 **~*~Chapter 2| Tris~*~**

"Beatrice Prior" A woman calls from the testing rooms and I recognize the voice. Tori Wu!

I have been lost in thought about Eric and our "meeting" in the hallway this morning that I barely hear her call my name. I wonder if this was his first step in finding divergents! I would suppose that would be the only reason he would be here today!

I walk into the room full of mirrors and ignore my reflection as I approach her. "If my results show inconclusive; type in Dauntless not Abnegation!" I tell her quietly and fix her with a strong and willful glare.

"What are you talking about girl?" She asks as she returns my glare.

"Don't ask just do as I tell you, please Tori. You'll know why when I finish my sim!" I jump into the chair and grab the shot glass of serum; turning it up in one go and laying my head back just as everything shifts around me and I'm in the sim.

"How did you know?" Tori quietly ask me once I've completed my sim.

"Did you do what I asked?" I ignore her questions.

"Yes but how did you know that you were," she stops and leans forward. "Divergent" she whispers so low that I almost didn't hear her. "And Dauntless is not the place for someone like you but something told me to listen to you and do as you asked, so I hope you know what you are doing girl, and you and I will be discussing this further!"

"I do and I will explain everything when I come to dauntless." I get up to leave but stop and face once again when I get to the back door. "Tell everyone that I got sick and that you sent me home!" I leave out of the back and make my way home to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, my family and I make our way to the choosing ceremony and just as we reach the front; the devil herself stops my dad. "Andrew Prior, I didn't know you had children choosing today!" She smiles a snake like smile. "I hope the two of you choose wisely today; remember there is no going back, so I hope you know your own minds!"

"Yeah but you don't really want that do you!" I snort in a very non abnegation way. "Were supposed to do what the test tells us to, not our minds!" I look pointedly and deliberately confused as I hum to myself and simply walk away.

My mother follows me as my father and brother apologize for my out of character behavior. "I hate that woman!" I giggle and look at my mom.

"Yeah me too" I turn my body to hers and pull her to me. "I'll miss you mom; I love you." I kiss her cheek just as my dad sets next to me and begins to quietly scold me.

Marcus begins his long winded speech and before I know it; my brother is walking to the stage. Please Caleb, heed my warning and just stay in abnegation!

He takes the knife from Marcus and deafly slices his palm and just as confidently as last time, my traitorous brother chooses Erudite again and I wanted to kick his ass all over all over this place for the things he hasn't done yet, but hopefully if by saving Eric; I can save my brother as well!

"Beatrice Prior" Marcus calls and I get up from my seat confidently and make my way to the stage. I grab the offered knife and glare at the sadistic jackass as I slice through my hand; spilling my blood over the burning coals without any hesitation and not taking my eyes from Marcus'.

"Dauntless" He yells and the room erupts in chaos just like it did when my brother chose Erudite. I look at my mother and smile and bow my head to her one last time before I make my way to the door and wait for this to be over!

After jumping on the train Christina tries to talk to me again but if I want to succeed in my…mission? I need to ignore her. So I just turn around and make my way to the front car.

As we approach the dauntless compound I back up and just as the rooftop comes into view. I run and jump; landing lithely on my feet, not stumbling once! I had to make sure that I was the first person on the roof. I need to impress Eric every chance I get because if there is one thing I know about him it's that he responds to strength, determination, and courage; judging from the look he is giving me as I approach him, I'd say that I succeeded completely!

I catch his intimidating gaze and throw him a flirtatious wink but I don't smile. He chuckles and gives me a real smile followed by an assuring nod. This smile shocks me to the bone and completely disarms me all at once because I never thought Eric was capable of such actions and it makes him rather hot. It's nothing like the smirk I received yesterday morning!

"Wow" I hear Max exclaim proudly from his ridged position next to Eric as the rest of the initiates jump onto the roof from the passing train cars. "A brave and confident stiff; who knew one existed?"

"There is a reason that she defected Max!" Eric tells him quietly as he continues to stare down at me with a slightly intrigued look. "I think she just might be more dauntless than you, and just might be more leadership material than the both of us combined!"

"You think?" Max grins broadly at me. "Keep an eye on her throughout her training and maybe we can get her trained and ready to lead this faction beside you early on! We need another great leader like you Eric and quickly!" Max slaps Eric on his back as he steps away to give Eric room to address us.

"You guys call that whispering?" I roll my eyes just as the rest of the initiates move to stand beside me. Eric shakes his head at Max before he scans the crowd briefly then looks back at me again and his steel grey eyes never leave mine. It's rather disarming but I don't look away. He has me fixated on him completely! His very presence demands everyone's undivided attention, mainly mine! I can't look away from him even if I wanted to, which I don't!

"My name is Eric and I'm one of the leaders here in dauntless, and if you want to enter our compound, this is the only way in." He point over the edge. "Someone has to go first; so who's it gonna be?" I see Peter start to move but I'll be damned if I let him take this from me so I grab his arm and pull him back; pushing him into Drew a little too hard then point my finger in his shocked face.

"Do us all a favor and sit your sorry ass down!" I move past him and remove my sweater, throwing and pelting him in the face. "I'll be taking the honors of being the first jumper!"

I stop next to Eric accepting his offered hand and climbing onto the ledge next to him. "My names is Tris!" I wink as I slowly remove my hand from his then let myself free fall, not making a sound until I hit the net.

I begin to giggle once I've landed in the net, not only from the adrenaline but from Eric showing a bit of chivalry.

I don't have much time to think on that thought though because my heart begins to pound harder than it already is; I know what happens next and I'm not looking forward to it at all. Even though I don't feel anything for Tobias any longer, it doesn't change the fact that I once loved him and I'll always remember that!

I feel the net being pull down on one side by who I know to be Tobias, causing me to roll but before my body reaches him I lithely jump from the net, not letting Tobias touch me or help me. "Did you get pushed? What's your name initiate?" I look around me at all the dauntless members watching me with various shocked and astonishment expressions that are clearly plastered on their pierced and tattooed faces! Dauntless is one crazy faction but I will always freaking love it! It's my home and it will always be my home.

"Tris" I tell him loud and clear before jumping down from the platform not looking at him once. "And no I wasn't pushed!" I lean my back against the wall and notice Tobias still looking at me like he is trying to figure me out!

After several seconds he shakes his head. _"FIRST JUMPER, TRIS!"_ Tobias yells over all the chattering noise causing all the dauntless men and women around us to stop what they're doing and begin clapping and cheering wildly; congratulating me for my courage and bravery.

I love my home and I really hope I can save it from that cunning and conniving bitch Jeanine and her little lap dog Max!

Four leads us on a tour but when we pass the hall to the dorms I branch off and head to the dorm early. I'd rather not see Al standing next to the chasm, looking at in amazement.

I reach my old, well, new bed after grabbing the right size clothing and boots off the shelf. I turn away from the door and strip the itchy Abnegation clothes and toss them to the floor. Before I can pull my pants up I hear a throat being cleared. I turn to the noise and see Eric leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing Tris?" He cocks an eyebrow at me and his eyes roam my body as I scurry to get dressed.

"What does it look like Eric?" I grin at him.

"You know what I mean; you should be touring the compound so you don't get lost!" He moves closer. "Speaking of; how did find the dorms when you haven't been shown the way yet?"

I laugh as I set on my bed and tie my boots. "On the way to the Chasm four pointed out the hall where the dorms are located and when to door has "Initiate dormitory" painted on it very clearly, it's kind of easy to find and as for that other stuff." I stand and approach him. "I thought a tour from you would be a lot more entertaining!" I grin as I back away from him and stretch out on my bed just as the rest of the initiates enter the room.

"Tris, why weren't you with us on the tour?" Four looks at me then Eric.

"Had to use the little girl's room and when you pointed out the hallway to the dorms." I shrug. "I thought, why the hell not?"

"Hope you don't get lost because that stupid decision!" Four chuckles and points to the shelf. "Find your sizes and get into dauntless attire initiates."

Once everyone begins to change and they've all quit bitching about the bathroom situation. I walk out in the hall to see Four and Eric glaring at each other. "At ease boys" I grin to myself as I pass them and make my way to the training room. I hear Eric say something then fast footsteps approaching me. "Can I help you?" I continue walking.

"How are you so capable when you come from Abnegation and how did you get those ravens tattoos?" I smile as I turn to look at Eric.

"Let's just say my mother knew that I wasn't fit for abnegation and taught me everything she ever learned during her time in dauntless." I shrug then stops and turn to him. "My mother did my tattoos! Now, which way is the mess hall; I'm starving!"

* * *

 **-Here's another chapter for ya!**

 **Follow, favorite, and review**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 4| Tris**_

It's been four days since I joined dauntless, again. When I visited Tori last night she touched up my tattoos for me while I told her everything that was going on; against my mothers orders because I know I can trust Tori. I was expecting her to call me crazy but all she did was nod and tell me that she would help me in anyway that she could and to be careful.

Training is much easier the second time around but I still get evil looks from Peter and his minions; this time though, I get crazy glares from my friends that I had to give up as well. Four has been treating me like something he stepped in because I've been acting a lot like Eric but instead of feeling bad for my actions I feel rather freed and strong.

I don't smile at anyone other than Eric, I can't afford to show my emotion to anyone else and I don't talk to anyone unless it's to my superiors and sadly that includes Tobias. Anyone else simply isn't worth my time anymore, it's just the way it has to be though and I found that it's a lot easier to get through all this madness without the added stress of friends…sad but true!

Eric has been staring at me the entire time that I've been here and all day yesterday he was giving me looks that said he desperately needed to talk to me but never did, so I shrugged it off. I've come to realize that I have a really strong and untamed attraction to him but it's weird to say the least. The way he looks at me has my body reacting in ways that it never has before; not even when Tobias and I made love did I feel so wanted and beautiful. I get completely turned on when I so much as glance in Eric's direction! I never thought the cruel and hateful dauntless leader would ever show anything of himself to anyone let alone to someone like me; the small and entirely too plain girl that defected from abnegation. But here he is, showing interest in me and all I had to do was be who I wanted to be. I'd say "first mission accomplished"!

I'm the first person in the training room this morning just like every morning. After stretching out my muscles I begin to run my usual laps. I'm reaching the end of the fifth lap when Four storms in followed by an angry Eric. They don't notice that I'm here as they to argue. "Why do all the leaders think it's important to their training Eric?"

"Not all of us like this idea four but there was nothing I could do so quit your bitching; they'll have vests on so no harm will come to them!" Eric yells but stops when he sees me leaning against the wall. Eric gets a crazy look in his eye. "Tris you'll do it wont you!"

"Do what?" I glance between both men.

"Let me shoot you!" He grins but I can tell his blaze attitude is just for show. He doesn't really want to do this but has no other choice! "You'll be wearing Kevlar!"

"Sure why not; can't be worse than really taking a bullet!" Eric eyes me and I rub my shoulder and stomach. Even though there are no scars, I still remember the pain. I wonder how Mathew did that, I mean I still had my ravens when I woke up but no scars!

"When you are in front of the target please stay very still Tris and keep your arms above your head." Eric gives me a look as he hands me a vest just as the rest of the initiates walk in. Eric turns to them and explains what kind of fun we'll be having before lunch. "Now I expect you all to remain still or the bullet could miss the vest and you could die!" I begin to laugh for reasons I cannot fathom. Maybe it's the fact that both Eric and four are impeccable marksmen. Or maybe it's the fact that I have already died before!

"Sorry" I walk over to the target and smile. "So who wants to shoot me?" I lean against the target and rest my hand above my head.

"I would love to!" I hear Peter laugh just as Eric takes his legs from under him.

"That kind of talk towards your fellow initiates will get your ass booted from dauntless very fucking quick asshole!" Eric sneers down at a stunned Peter then turns to the rest of the initiates. "We don't train bullies; we train soldiers and if you want to be a soldier I suggest you watch and learn." He yells as he strides up to the table and grabs a pistol and proceeds to shoot me in the stomach. "Now that is a true soldier!"

I want to smile at Eric's words but I really can't so I just close my eyes and grit my teeth, but I don't dare move or double over like I want to. "Mother fucker" I groan quietly and open my eyes to see a proud but concerned look on Eric face and everyone else looking a little green. I move away from the target as I remove the vest and toss it to the floor and my shirt follows seconds later but not without a painful struggle, leaving me in a sports bra. I look down and see the worst bruise I have ever seen in my l life.

"Go to the infirmary and get checked out Tris!" I grin at four and shake my head.

"I'm fine four!" I lie down on the bench and close my eyes; not wanting to watch everyone take their turn; doesn't mean I didn't hear the shots and cries of pain.

After a while I feel someone touching my stomach and I jump slightly and when my eyes open I come face to face with Eric as he examines my stomach and rubbing some kind of cream to the bruise.

I look around and notice that he and I are alone in the training room. I must have fallen asleep because I didn't hear the class being dismissed. "Where is everyone?" I try to set up but Eric shake's his head and pushes me back down to the bench by my shoulder.

"Infirmary" He chuckles. "Four will be in there getting everyone's status reports for a while!"

"Pussy's" I groan when he rubs a particularly tinder spot.

He laughs but agrees with a nod of his head. "This cream will help with the healing but it will do jack shit for the pain! Do you need me to get you something?" He asks softly as he removes his hand and replaces it with an ice pack.

"No thanks, I can handle pain; let's me know I'm still alive!"

"Atta girl" Eric grins and finally helps me set up.

"Did I miss lunch?" I stand and grab my shirt and with Eric's help I pull it over my head. "I'm starving!"

"No you didn't miss lunch you crazy girl." Eric walks ahead of me and opens the door. "Only you would want to eat after being shot in the stomach!"

I like the fact that the mess hall is completely devoid of initiates when Eric and I walk in, it's peaceful. As we make our way to a table I notice that all eyes are on me. I turn to Eric and give him a 'what the hell' look.

He chuckle and shakes his head and pulls out a chair for me to set. "You have respect of the entire faction!" He leans into me. "Word gets around fast here, especially when an initiate takes a bullet to the stomach and barely even flinches never mind that you were the only one that didn't want medical treatment and aren't in the infirmary like the rest are and will be until tomorrow morning!"

"What?" I turn to him but I miss judged his proximity so now are noses are touching; I back away to look at him. "I get the dorm to myself!" I grin when he nods. "Man what I would give for the dorm to have a tub so I could soak in ice tonight!" I sigh and shake my head.

"If you want, you can use mine!" I look at Eric and I just want to laugh at the unsure expression he has on his handsome face at this moment, but I don't. "I mean if you want to." He shrugs his massive shoulders.

"Am I allowed to be in your apartment Eric?" I grin mischievously as he takes a drink. "And naked" I giggle when Eric spews water across the table and begins to cough. "Sorry I just couldn't pass up on that opportunity!"

"You are evil, and yes you are allowed because I said you were!" I laugh louder then wince when I feel something pull in my abdomen. "Are you ok?" Eric goes to get up but I stop him.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just I probably shouldn't laugh; so quit making me laugh Eric!" I grin as I finish off my vegetables. "But serious though; you don't mind?"

"Not at all" He stands and offers me his hand. "Go get the things you'll need and meet me in the training room!" He helps me stand before walking in a completely different direction as me.

As I enter the training room to meet Eric, I see that I beat him here so I walk over to the guns that are still lying on the table and begin to disassemble the one closest to me and reassemble in just under a minute before chambering a bullet aiming at the farthest target and firing; hitting the dead center!

"How did you do that?" I turn at the sound of Eric's voice and shrug.

"You should see what I can do with a knife!" I grin at him. "But you'll have to wait until I heal just a little more."

"No what I mean is how did your mother teach you how to assemble, disassemble and shoot a gun with that kind of accuracy, in abnegation?" I chuckle dismissively.

"I have no clue as to how she got that gun but the woman had it and taught me at a very young age how to use it properly!" God I really hate lying to him but I can't trust him just yet!

"Hum" is all he says as he begins to lock up all the guns and ammunition.

Five minutes later I find myself leaning against a wall in the pit waiting on Eric to get me a bag of ice. "You ready?" Eric grins as he passes me holding two bags of ice in one hand and a bottle of what looks like whiskey in the other. I follow Eric up two flights of stares and into an elevator to the fifth floor then down a short but well lit hallway. "Here we are; uh, will you type in 1233 in the key pad?" he asks kind of hesitant.

I chuckle and type in the code "You know, you don't need to worry that I'll sneak in here while you're sleeping and paint your toe nails!" I giggle when he rolls his eyes.

"I'm gonna hold you to that one Tris!" He grunts as he shuts the door behind him with his foot. "I really don't want to wake up with crazy colors on my nails!" He winks as set the ice in the sink and set the bottle of what I know is Crown Royal on the counter with a loud clank before he reaches up and grabs two glasses then pours a good amount into both glasses. "Here this will help with the pain!" He hands me a glass then walks out of the room with the ice bags in his hands.

A few minutes later I hear water running so I follow the sound to see Eric pouring the last bag of ice into his huge tub before turning the water off then turns to me. "It's ready when you are!" I nod as I take a gulp of my drink.

"Thanks Eric." He nods and exits the bathroom. I set my glass on the side of the tub and push my pants to the floor and step out of them before reaching for the hem of my shirt. "ARGGG" I groan loudly "Sonofabitch" I continue to swear as I try once more before yelling for Eric. At least I didn't remove my panties yet.

"Are you ok?" He rushes into the bathroom wide eyed at my lack of pants.

"Uh yeah" I say a little awkwardly and turn around. "Can you help me out of this? I can't lift my arms high enough and that more than likely means I won't be able to remove my sports bra either! I'm sorry to ask you this Eric but you're the only here!" I look back to him and grin because his eyes are on my ass so I clear my throat. His eyes snap up to my and I can see the tips of his ears turn red.

"What?" I shake my head and repeat myself. "Oh yeah sure" He steps closer and I can feel his fingers lightly graze the skin of my waist as he lifts the fabric. "Lift your arms as much as you can." He sounds nervous.

"Don't tell me the big bad dauntless leader has never seen a naked woman before?" I wince as my arms reach their limit.

"Yes Tris I have seen naked women before." He chuckles to himself. "But none like you." He mumbles the last part so I turn my head to look at him once he has my shirt off.

"Like me?" I raise my eyebrow in question.

"Oh shit; I didn't mean to say that out loud." And here we have folk, the big bad Eric is standing behind me sporting a massive blush! Eric turns me around then looks down at my stomach. "How do you feel?"

"Wow nice subject change there and I feel fine as long as I don't lift my arms over my head or stretch my torso!" I grin then shiver when I feel his hands on my stomach again. I turn around in his grasp right before he pulls my sports bra over my head. I cup my breast before turning my head to look at him. "Thank you!" He nods as he turns to the door but stops.

"You know I didn't want to shoot you today and the only reason I was the one that did it was because I didn't trust Four not to kill you by accident!" Before he can leave I turn around and take the few steps between us and kiss his cheek after glancing down and making sure my boobs were still covered of course.

"Who knew Eric Coulter was so sweet?" I smile and turn back to the tub.

"How do you know my last name Tris?" Oh shit!

I look down and to the side but not at him. "I have to know as much as I can about the man that has my attention!" I smile to my self when I hear him groan and close the bath room door.

I step into the tub and grit my teeth. "Holy shit" I scream when the cold ice water hits my stomach. I grab my drink and knock it back like a pro.

"Tris is everything alright; you shouldn't stay in the tub longer than three minutes!"

"No goddamn it; get me another fucking drink now!" I yell causing my stomach to hurt a hell of a lot more. I don't give a shit that he sees me completely naked, I just need to drink myself numb!

A minute later Eric walks in and sets the cup on the counter way the fuck out of my reach and I may have growled at him for it. He leans over me and pulls the plug then lifts me from the tub and wraps a plush black towel around me then hands me my drink and I begin to chug it. I'm shiver like crazy while Eric turns the shower on hot to melt the ice. A few minutes later after he's adjusted the temperature he begins to strip down to his briefs then lifts me in his arms and carries me into the shower, towel and all.

"Better" he asks as he continues to rub my arms.

No, I can't feel my toes or my ass. "Ye-sss" I stutter as my teeth continue to chatter. Eric wraps his arms around me and hugs me tightly to his warm body as he pulls us completely under the shower spray.

I look up just as Eric looks down and oh shit he look so damn good with water dripping down his face from his hair. His lips are parted and it just makes me want to kiss him more that I already did. I don't know if it's the alcohol or if it was just what I simply wanted to do at the time. I stretch up as much as I can and press my lips to his; its brief but so damn perfect. Eric grins and presses his lips to mine firmer than before. I gasp when I feel his tongue slip between my lips; I oblige completely and kiss him harder; forgetting about the pain in my belly, how cold I am, and forgetting about everything that has worried me over the past five days. All I feel an want to feel is Eric and his arms that are wrapped tightly around me as my hands slide around his waist to his back. I'm enjoying the feel of his soft skin and tight muscles beneath my hands and I feel how much he wants me and I feel it against my stomach, hard and big!

"Tris" Eric breathes out heavily after pulling his lips from mine slowly. "We need to stop or I won't be able to!" I nod and try to pull away causing the towel around me to drop. Eric groans and pulls my body to his and kisses me so passionately that my damn toes curl. "I want you Tris; so damn bad but you're hurt and I really don't want to add to your injuries, giving that I caused all this damage in the first place!" I feel his hand rubbing my belly very tenderly.

I smile and nod once more before turning the water off and we both step out of the shower. "Have I thanked you today Eric?" I grin and he wraps a dry towel around me.

"Yeah; you did, a lot actually but I can't understand why considering that I shot you." He looks like he is at war with himself so I reach my hand up as much as I can but I can only reach his neck.

"Hey I understand why you shot me and I also understand that it was Max's idea to do that, not yours" I pull his head down and kiss his lips chastely. "You have taken care of me and help me. You even made me laugh so I call it all a win, win!" I grin and step away from him and out of the bathroom grabbing my bag from the floor and begin to get dressed.

I have my panties and shorts on when Eric steps out of the bathroom with the dry towel around his waist and the wet one along with his wet briefs in his hand. "We made a mess." Is all he says as opens the door to his balcony and hangs the fabric over the railing. "Come here Tris." Eric grabs a jar of cream from his dresser and rubs it all over my stomach then grabbing my shirt from my hands and pulls it over my head.

"Thank you" I giggle and shake my head. "Sorry it's a habit."

"Come on lets go watch a movie and then I'm cooking you dinner!" Eric says as he pulls me from the room.

I gasp and shake my head dramatically. "Eric sugar, I survived being shot in the stomach today so I'm not sure I'll survive food poisoning as well!" I shake my head for the add effect.

"Very funny" He threads his fingers in my hair and pulls my head back so I'm looking up at him. "I'll have you know that I a damn good cook, smart ass!"

"Prove it!"

"Tris, you'll come to see me prove a lot of things!"

"I hope so Eric, but you've already proven to me how great a person you really are!"

* * *

 _ **Here's another chapter for ya…Hope you like it!**_

 _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4|Tris**_

Yesterday was one of the best days and nights I have ever experienced and I got shot! After Eric and I watched a few movies he kept to his promised and impressed me with his culinary skills. The man knows his way around the kitchen! I actually stayed at Eric apartment the entire night and all we did was talk and get to know each other then we both passed out on the couch cuddling. I never knew that the man that helped caused all those deaths had a heart of gold. All he needed was someone to be a better person for and I intend to be that person for as long as I can.

Eric held me all night as we slept and when I woke up with his lips on my shoulder I just wanted him right then and there. The man's body is perfect and strong, I love the feel and safety of his arms when they're wrapped around me.

I'm suddenly snapped out of my slightly naughty thoughts of the gorgeous and terrifyingly sexy man when the door to the training room is thrown open and Eric walks in confidently; he's always confident…Always! His eyes meet mine instantly like they always do when he enters a room that I'm in! I bite my bottom lip before I grin at him. His steps falter slightly before he winks and grins back at me. He approaches Tobias quickly and sneers at him. "Are they ready for some real fighting or are they still bitching about being shot?"

"Some are but the others are not even close to being ready." Tobias tells him in complete disgust, not taking his eyes off the clipboard in his hands. Good God, those two really hate each other!

I begin to get really excited because I haven't had a real fight in a while and I have really needed to release all this stress that's been weighing me down since all this started and I know that Eric is about to pit me against Molly because I asked him last night while I sat on the counter and watched him cook; this time though the tank won't get the chance to hit me and the way Eric is looking at me tells me that he has the utmost confidence in my ability of coming out on top even though I'm not quite as healed as everyone else is, but I didn't feel the need to cry about it and seek medical help! In fact, my stomach doesn't even hurt anymore! I make a mental note to check it out when I'm done!

"Tris" Eric yells out as he stands on the mat; the room becomes eerily quiet as Eric grins at me. I make my way towards him quickly. He hasn't called me stiff at all; not even once or on accident since that day in the hall of the school; so I guess I did my job well. "Last jumper; in the ring now" He yells not taking his eyes from my face as I stop right in front of him. When I look up and into his eyes I feel my body respond with so much need. "Impress me again sweetheart." He whispers so only I can hear. I nod and lick my lips; his eyes follow my actions. I giggle quietly and look at the laughing tank of a girl that kicked my ass last time we stood toe to toe!

"You got this Molly; easy win! She's still in pain so hit her in the stomach, she didn't get the treatment that we did!" Peter is smiling as he speaks. "Kick her sorry ass!"

"She also didn't cry like a little bitch like the rest of you either, so be quiet moron!" Eric yells, startling everyone. Tobias looks at Eric as if to ask why he keeps defending me. "This is not how you become dauntless, dumbass! Underestimating someone by there size and injuries will get you killed quickly!" Eric continues to yell at the idiot.

"How long do we fight for?" Molly asks, ignoring Peter as she looks at Eric. Before anyone can speak up I laugh loudly.

"We fight until I knock your ass out" I continue to stare her down before looking back at a smiling Eric. It is so easy to be this way; no wonder Eric is an ass all the time, its fun!

"You heard her; Dauntless do not concede! Now get to it!" Eric bellows in a booming voice and steps off the mat just as Tobias approaches him to complain but I ignore them and begin to circle Molly.

Molly charges me; making her first mistake, trying to tackling me to the ground but at the last minute I grab her arms and placing my foot to her stomach and I roll us backwards; flipping her over my head then rolling with her and on top of her. I waste no time at all before I start raining punches to her face over and over. After several punches she finally blacks out. I jump up and look over at a stunned but grinning Eric. In fact the entire room is shocked stupid!

"What, you all thought that being shot hurt to the I wouldn't be able to move? Try getting shot without the vest!" I mumble the last part then chuckle as I approach Eric. "Was that as good for you as it was for me Eric?" I whisper seductively and trail my fingers across his arm as I pass him.

I make my way to the bathroom to splash water on my face and check my stomach. Once I'm standing in front of the mirror I lift my shirt and what I find has me reeling. The bruise is completely gone and there is no pain at all when I poke my belly. What the hell? Is this from that cream Eric rubbed on me yesterday and last night? I mean he did say that it would speed up the healing. Hum, has to be.

I drop my shirt and lean over the sink to splash water over my face before making my way back to the training room just as the fight with Peter and drew starts.

"Hey what kind of cream was that you put on my stomach last night?" I ask Eric quietly while everyone is watching Peter beat the hell out of his so called friend.

"Just a healing component, why" He turns to look at me.

"Well it did the trick because I'm completely healed; there is no bruise or pain!"

"What?" He says just a little too loud and turns his entire body towards me causing four to turns to us.

"Everything alright" Four approaches us giving me a look. I only nod and walk off over to a bench to watch the rest of the fights. All the while I stay locked in my head trying to work out why Eric looks like he is at war with himself.

When we're released for lunch I run to the bathroom and when I walk out I see Eric going at a bag like it insulted him. "Now what did that bag ever do to you?" I ask playfully after making sure that we were alone.

Eric abruptly stops and turns to me; his massive chest heaving as he approaches. He looks absolutely menacing so I instinctively take a step back. His features and posture softens as he wraps his arms around me and kisses the side of my head. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you!" He pulls away and smiles at me.

"What's wrong Eric?" I ask as I caress his face. He ignores my question as he reaches down and lifts my shirt to look at my stomach.

"That cream didn't do this baby! The shit that the others got from the infirmary wouldn't have done this; hell Erudite doesn't have anything that will do this." I pull away from him and cover my stomach.

"Is something wrong with me?" I turn away from him and then it hits me. Mathew did something to me!

"No baby-"

"Eric you have to promise me to keep this to yourself; I mean it no one, especially Jeanine or Max can know! I promise I'll tell you everything that has baffled you about me tonight but if you care for me at all you can't say a word to anyone!" I feel a tear rolling down my cheek then Eric's large hand wiping it away.

"You are all I care about now Tris. You have turned my life in a completely different direction that it was headed and I promise you that I will never let any harm come to you. So I promise that anything you ever tell me will stay with me and only me!" He kisses my lips softly. "There are things that I need to tell you as well!" I smile and nod as I stand on my toes and kiss his lips once more.

"Ok big guy, I'm starving lets get to lunch!"

"You are always starving Tris; you eat more than any woman I have ever met!" He laughs and kisses my forehead. "Go ahead, I'll be there shortly." He leans down and kisses my neck then my cheek and finally my lips. All the while I'm giggling like an amity child.

When I enter the mess hall I see Tori waving her hand toward me. "Tris" I chuckle and shake my head as I make my way over to her. "How's…Training?" the eyebrow wag she gives me, tells me that training is not what she is talking about.

"Great!" I laugh as I sit across from her. "Hey I need to tell you something." I look around us to make sure no one is paying attention before leaning over the table. "Something really strange is happening to me! The bruise from getting shot is completely healed now; no pain at all!" I set back in my seat. "I think this is what Mathew was telling me in the letter! Not only did my feelings for four completely disappear but now my body can heal really fast!" I huff a breath. "What's next, laser's shooting from my eyes?"

"You musts have seen X-men!" Tori shake's her head at my nod. "Have you told Eric everything yet?" I shake my head and take a bite of my burger that I just finished assembling.

"No but I am tonight. He does know about my new healing ability though!" I shrug just as the door opens and Eric walks in like he wasn't having a meltdown ten minutes ago. He looks really put together like always! Not a hair out of place!

"You love him already don't you?" I snap my eyes back to Tori to find she's looking at Eric as well. I look down and slowly nod my head because I honestly think I do.

I hear the noise of a chair scraping across the stone floor and look up just in time to see four setting next to Tori and giving me that look he used to give me when he knew that I was up to something.

"What?" I take drink of my coke. "Why are you giving me the 'I know you are up to something' look Four'?" Tori begins to laugh.

"Oh man" she breathes out. "She has you pigged four!"

"Because I think you are up to something Tris and I know it involves Eric." He totally ignores Tori's comment and stares over my shoulder. I turn to see what he is looking at and smirk when I see the murderous look on Eric face. "He's way too protective of you; it's like he actually cares for you but Eric wasn't born with that emotion; he's a heartless demon!" I honestly can't tell you why or what possessed me to punch four in the face but I do and hard, harder than I should have been able to. I use to have better control over my anger; ok, well maybe not! I go to jump over the table to get to the asshole that is sitting on the floor shaking his head and trying to regain his bearings; before I can get completely across I feel strong arms around my waist and warm lips at my ear.

"Tris calm the fuck down!" I nod as I try to control my breathing. I look over at Tori trying to help four off the ground just as Max walks up to us.

"What's going on?" No one speaks causing Max to yell louder. "My office, the four of you, now" Max turns to the silent mess hall. "Get back to your business people. Lauren, have the transfers run endurance reps and get someone to keep an eye on them!"

Once we are all seated in Max's office he begins to laugh as he looks at me and four. "Damn what do they feed you stiffs in abnegation?" I snort and shake my head but not commenting on his not so funny remark! "Alright tell me what's going on!"

"Four crossed the line; I laid his ass out, end of story!" I glare at four.

"And how did he cross the line Ms, Prior?" Max leans on his desk in front of us.

Four begins to laugh loudly. "I insulted Eric!" At this Max raises his eyebrows and I can feel amusement rolling off of Eric beside me.

"I honestly don't know what to say!" Max chuckles and shakes his head. "Ok Eric is there something going on with you and Ms. Prior?" I close my eyes expecting the worst.

"I love her Max!" My eyes snap open and I look at Eric wide eyed just like everyone else in the room, and all Eric does is wink at me.

"I see; hmm, well there is no rule against it." Max eyes Eric. "But this needs to stay silent until after initiation; I don't want anything to happen to my best recruit all because the other transfers think she is receiving special treatment! Four, who's in charge of the final rankings?"

"It's jointed between Lauren and I, and Eric is the tie breaker if we need one! Although he didn't want any part of the decisions from the get go and now I know why!" Four rolls his eyes and glares at me. "I don't give a shit who you are or where you are from; if you hit me like that again I'll-"

"If hit you again I promise you that you'll be in the infirmary for a while!" I growl at him as he tries to threaten me. How I never saw how insufferable he was/is, I will never know!

"I don't think she's messing around here four and judging by that nasty bruise on your face; I'd say you should listen." Eric chuckles.

"Uh, why am I here?" Tori speaks up for the first time.

"Oh I just thought you and Tris where jumping four!" Tori begins to laugh.

"I don't think she needed my help Max!"

"Yeah no shit" Four rubs his jaw and shakes his head.

"Alright; Four, Tori you guys can leave. I need to have a word with Eric and Tris!" They both nod and exit the office.

"Tris, how do you feel about joining leadership?" Max jumps straight to the point.

"I haven't really thought about it why?" What the hell is he getting at?

"I would like you to train under Eric while you're still an initiate so that when you do pass and you will, you can jump straight into your new job!" Max smiles at me and if I didn't know any better I'd say it was genuine.

I look at Eric to judge his reaction to this but of course his face is blank. "Can I sleep on it?" I finally speak up and Max nods his head once.

"Just let me know your answer in the morning at breakfast! And Tris, do keep this to yourself!" he looks at me then Eric and nods once more. "You both are dismissed."

As if my life wasn't crazy and dangerous enough! Let's add leading an almost corrupt faction to that list!

* * *

 _ **-Decisions, decisions! What should she do?**_

 _ **Follow, favorite, and review**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***This chapter is dedicated Kmuscutt23; hope you love it girlie!***_

 _ **~*You guys are fantastic*~**_

 _ **((I don't own it but I love it))**_

 **~*~** _ **Chapter 5|Tris**_ **~*~**

"This is as secure as we're going to get!" Eric says loudly over the empty train car as he shuts the door so we can hear each other better.

Eric and I left the compound after dinner to talk about everything that needs to be said between the two of us but I'm kind of nervous for what he has to tell me, more so than what I have to tell him.

"Something bad is about to go down Tris, and I don't want you to be apart of it at all!" He closes his eyes and continues. "There's a war coming and I'm scared that you will be caught in the middle of it if you take Max's offer…"

"I'm already in the middle of Eric!" I place my hand on his cheek lovingly. Eric opens his eyes to look at me. He looks torn and vulnerable; a look I never though I would ever see! He looks scared and strong but the underlining emotion of love is palpable and all consuming!

The only way I know how to tell him everything is to just open my mouth and let the words tumble out. "I wasn't trained by my mother Eric; I was trained by you and four! I was sent back in time from a place called the Bureau of Genetic Welfare twenty miles outside of Chicago! My friend Mathew, the only man in that place that I can trust sent me back to save you; to love you and I do, I really do love you Eric. I know all about that war because I stop it, but not before a lot of innocent people died including my parents. You helped Max and Jeanine kill a lot of people and tried to kill me any chance you got" I begin to laugh humorlessly. "You and I hated each other but we weren't supposed to and that is why I was killed and failed in stopping the Bureau." I close my eyes as the tears begin to fall from the memory of Eric's death. "Because you weren't with me, Tobias Eaton was; he killed you; shot you in the head all because you tried to take me to Jeanine; she wanted me for my divergence." I open my eyes when I feel his hands on my face.

The look in his eyes causes me to gasp loudly. "I believe you baby!" He kisses my lips softly and lovingly. "Tris if what you are saying is true then I'll help you in anyway you need, but baby, you need to know that Jeanine has already talked Max into everything and it wasn't hard to do so. Now me on the other hand; she has something on me; I was given the choice of being her puppet or her lab rat and I chose puppet, and my first mission is to find divergents!" He laughs loudly. "I haven't even been looking because all my attention is focused on you and keeping you safe!"

God I love this man so damn much! He is everything that I have ever wanted and I will never take him for granted!

"Eric, are you divergent?" He nods his head once and I immediately press my lips to his and kiss him with all that I have before pulling my face back slightly to look into his beautiful grey eyes. "We can do this; well help each other!" I lean back in and graze my lips against his, whispering against his warm soft mouth before he presses his lips to mine harder once more and smiles at me.

"With all that being said I think it would be smart for you to take Max's offer so you can be on the inside of things so you and I can stop it all before anyone dies." He smiles but then stop and gives me a look. "Tris you said Tobias was with you and that he killed me for trying to take you. What was the relationship between the two of you?" He looks jealous but deep down he know that I'm his this time around!

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking again. "He and I were together, lovers; he helped me through initiation and my fear landscape so I wouldn't be detected. He also saved me from being thrown in the chasm by Peter and his minions, and Al. After that we became more than friends and then everything went to hell in a hand basket after the war here then the war there, and then I died. I woke in my abnegation bedroom the day you met me in the hall of the school; I was completely confused as every feeling I have ever had for Tobias completely disappeared and all I wanted was you; it hurt so damn much to think about him killing you, and now my body is changing as well. I'm healing faster than anyone could ever imagine." I take out a knife from Eric's vest and slicing my hand open; we both watch the wound close rapidly not even leaving a scar. "Mathew did something to me before he sent me back; I don't know what but I do believe that the fast healing is only the beginning! I feel so much stronger, like I could take on an entire army single handedly!"

"We'll get through; all this, together Tris; me and you baby!"

"Good, now let's get back to the compound because I'm hungry!" I grin at the look Eric is giving me.

"Well since you heal so fast, your body and your metabolism is working in overdrive so of course you are hungry…All the time!" He chuckles as I lightly slap his chest. "I love you Tris!" Eric smiles as he pulls my body against his chest.

I press my lips to his softly. "I love you too Eric!"

* * *

To say Max was a happy camper after I told him that I would take the position would have been an understatement of massive proportions. The man actually clapped his damn hands.

I haven't the first clue as to what Eric and I are going to do about the up coming war but I do know that I will kill anyone before I let them hurt my family again and that includes Eric! I can't and won't live without him!

The next morning after everyone has made it to the training room; Eric picks up a knife and approaches us. "This morning we'll be training you all to throw knives and hit your target accurately!"

"Now, everyone get to a station." Four yells loudly. "On the table next you there is a box of throwing knives. I expect you all to hit the dead center before you run out!" I look around again and notice that the way training is going this time is really different from the last time I went through it, I mean we didn't have to take a bullet last time of course, and now four is being the dick head during this exercise!

What I would give to have Mathew here so I could get more answers of why everything is changing. I would most likely kick his ass for not giving them to me in the first place.

"Tris, are you deaf? Get started now!" Four yells and I see Eric begin to move towards us but I shake my head and nod to four as I approach the station next to Peter.

"Is the stiff scared of sharp objects?" Peter laughs along with his friends and everyone else; hell, even four is laughing at me but I could care less really. The asshole means nothing to me now so he can laugh and treat me anyway he wants!

I ignore them all and grab my first dagger, flipping and spinning it through my fingers; enjoying the weight in my hands…

"Any day now initiate." Four says loudly from behind me so I turn around to face him with my back to the target. "Don't look at me; keep your eyes on your…"

I abruptly sling my right hand backwards and releasing the dagger not looking at the target once but I know my aim was true, judging from the look on fours face! I turn to Eric and wink before turn back to the target.

"I don't need to see the target to hit it!" I release another dagger from my hand; it lands right next to the other.

* * *

After dinner I make my way to Eric's apartment to relax and escape the asshole initiates. He told me that he had a meeting and if I wanted to, I could go crawl in his bed to nap because we were playing capture the flag and I was going to need my rest.

A few hours later I'm awakened by the feel of warm soft lips on my neck and shoulder. Eric's calloused hands are warm against my thigh and moving up over my panties to my waist. I love the way he can consume me completely just by touching me.

"Mmmm, Eric" I moan when his hand finds its way to my bra-less nipple. "What time is it?" I open my eyes and roll over to face him, throwing my leg over his hip. Eric is pressed against me, clad only in his briefs. My hands slide slowly up his bare muscular chest as I lean forward and flick his nipple with my tongue then tugging it roughly with my teeth.

"It's only nine twenty! Mmm, Shit baby that feels amazing!" He rolls us so he is flat on his back and I'm straddling his hips; his erect cock is nestled against my soaking wet core. "Fuck baby I can feel how wet you are!" He slides his hand up my back and pulls my shirt off. "And no bra!" he groans.

I lean forward and kiss him softly. "Rip my panties off of me and make love to me Eric; I need you now, please baby!" I grind my hips into him hard causing him to moan loudly and hold me tighter.

"Jesus Christ Tris!" Eric groans as I feel my panties being torn from my body. Eric flips us and begins to grind against me; moaning at the friction we're creating. I slip both hands into his briefs and grip his tight ass hard, pulling his hips to mine before bushing the last bit of fabric that's separating us down his muscular thighs. His huge member springs free of the tight confines as he removes them completely. I look up into his lustful eyes and smile at the love of my life.

"I love you Eric." I lean up and press my lips to his. "So much!"

"God I love you too baby!" He begins to kiss my neck. "Fuck, Tris I want you; I need you!" He growls against my skin before biting and nipping his way down as he grinds himself against my wet core, his shaft slips pleasurably between my lower lips, gliding smoothly against me over and over. It's like every part of him was made for every part of me. "I want all of you baby? I need all of you like I need air! I want you like I've never wanted anyone Tris! Please, tell me I can have you completely, for as long as we live!" He's moaning so fucking loud as he continues to pleasure both of us without even penetrating me. The sounds that he's making is causing my pleasure skyrocket, and rise to heights that I never knew I could reach.

"Yes baby, forever!" I cry out as I arch my back, pushing my breast into him. "Please Eric; I'm yours, all yours, take me; make love to me now." I moan loudly as I continue to thrust with him.

"Fuck!" He moans really loud as I reach down and grab is dick, positioning the head of his huge cock at my entrance and thrusting my hips; causing him to slide into me hard and deep. "Jesus Christ Tris that feels so damn good; better than good, Mmmm, you are so damn wet and ready for me." He pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back into me slowly. "Sonofabitch baby I'm not gonna last long!" He moans loudly as he begins to pump into me, filling and stretching me with his beautiful cock. He grabs my hand and brings it between us to my clit. "Play with yourself baby." He pulls all the way out but immediately thrust back into me hard causing me to scream his name and moan loudly in pure ecstasy. He repeats this twice before his thrust become faster and pleasurably harder, but I want more from him; so much more.

"Harder Eric" I scream loudly as I rub my clit furiously. Eric lift my leg up and holds it to his hip as he pounds into me; rolling his hip as he brings us closer to the edge. "Faster, yes, yes; oh god yes; fuck I'm cuming so damn hard! Can you feel it Eric; can you feel what you do to me?" Shit I never knew that I could be this loud in bed, or this verbal. I was never like this with Tobias and it was never this amazing!

"I can feel you Tris. Oh God baby I can feel you, you're squeezing my cock so hard with your tight little pussy. FUCK! " He yells over my cries of pleasure. Eric gets to his knees, grabbing my legs roughly and spreading my thighs as wide as he can and bending my knees up to my chest; he arches his back as he continues his relentless thrusting, his speed and strength building, and his hips are rolling and grinding as he pounds into me hard and fast. "Cum for me again Tris; rub your clit harder baby; I want to feel you grip me once more. Fuck baby I'm so damn close. Oh shit!" He roars loudly and throws his head back as I begin to cum around his dick again, milking him as I do.

Eric releases his hold on my legs and they automatically wrap around his waist tightly; his thrusts begin to slow as we both come down from our absolute bliss. Once he stops all together, his body drops down on top of mine, keeping most of his weight on his elbows. "Baby, that was so much better than I ever imagined!" He kisses me once, twice, three times before pulling himself from my extremely hot core and rolling over to his back, pulling me to his hot sweaty chest.

We both just lay there catching our breaths and caressing each other lovingly. My chin resting on his chest and our legs tangled together. One of his hands is rubbing my back tenderly and the other is in my hair.

"I love you Tris" Eric kisses my lips softly. "Shit babe, it's almost time to go wake the initiates." Eric laughs in the semi darkened room. I smile as I rise up and lay my head on top of his chest. We fit perfectly together and his hard body is comforting even though he is pure muscle. "God I never thought I would ever love someone so much." Eric pulls my face to his. "Move in with me baby!" It's not a question. "I want you in my/our bed every night from now on and I'm not waiting until after initiation either! I want you to sneak out of the dorms and come home every night!"

"Really" I smile as I sit up and straddle his hips. "I would love nothing more Eric but are you sure that is what you want?"

"Abso-fucking-lutely baby!" Eric grins and sets up, pulling my body flush against his. "Come on Tris! We need to get to the dorms to wake everyone!"

"Eric, I want to be on your team this time, and if you don't pick first, four will pick me!" I smile at him as we make our way to the dorm.

"You got love; anything you want but I was gonna pick you anyway!" He slaps my ass hard. "When we get to the dorms get dressed before I wake those little assholes up! I won't tolerate anyone looking at what's mine, and baby, you are all mine!"

"I love you Eric!" I grab his tight sexy ass and grin at him.

"I love you more Tris!"

* * *

 _ **-Up next, war games! I'm really pleased with the love you guys are show this story; hell I even got threatened by my best friend. Said she would fly down south and punch me in the face if I don't finish this fic…Gotta love that tough love!**_

 _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**((I don't freaking own it))**_

 _ **(((But I love it)))**_

* * *

 _ **~*~Chapter 6| Tris~*~**_

After everyone has boarded the train Four begins to explain the game and all the rules but I've already been here and done that so I just zone out until Eric begins to speak only to be interrupted by Molly and Peter's smart ass comments on the Neuro stem dart guns that we're using tonight. "You call that a gun?" Molly laughs and snorts like a damn pig.

Eric calmly picks up a gun and proceeds to shoot her in the thigh just like before. Molly's back slams against the wall before she falls to her ass groaning loudly in pain. I swear to all that is holy; all these initiates are freaking pussies!

"Neuro stem darts" Eric laughs loudly at the girl. "It simulates the pain of a real bullet wound! Hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Eric laughs along with everyone else; hell, even her two friends –Peter and Drew- are laughing at her.

Four shakes his head and helps Molly up after removing the dart from her leg. "Was that really called for Eric?"

"Damn right it was!" Eric yells loudly. "I'm sick and fucking tired of the dumb little asshole's thinking that they can speak when and however the fuck they want!" Eric glares at four for a few seconds then continuing to explain everything. "We're going to divide everyone into two teams; Four and I will be the team captains and I expect you all to act like soldiers and represent dauntless as you should! There will be no bullying and ganging up on someone you don't like, and do not wonder off from your team!" Eric glares at everyone before looking at me. "Tris" Eric crooks his finger at me; beckoning me forward, to stand at his side and I see four roll his eyes.

"Peter!" Four call out with a smirk. The dumbass smiles like he just won the lottery. If four only knew how sadistic Peter truly is, he wouldn't be so proud to have him on his team!

"Edward!" Eric grins mischievously and rolls his eyes when four takes his sweet ass time in picking his next retard!

I swear; Eric and number boy seriously hate each other! It truly is funny to witness those two bitch and bicker like a couple of old bitties.

After all the initiates are divided up evenly, Eric tells four that he can go ahead and get off first. "Don't do me any favors Eric!" Four sneers at my man then looks at me weirdly and winks causing Eric to growl quietly beside me. What the hell is fours problem?

Once our team makes it to the clock tower Eric pulls out the glowing green flag from his pocket and hands it to me. "Alright guys, form a plan and if you lose you will all be training so hard tomorrow you'll wish you were dead! If you win; you all have the day off to do as you please!"

"Alright everyone listen up!" I yell to get everyone's attention. "Lynn, Uriah and Edward, you guys take the flag up to the clock tower. Everyone else form groups of six and spread out around the building and keep fours team out and away from that tower at all cost!"

"Who put you in charge?" Molly sneers at me as she and Drew try to team up against me. I could kick Eric's ass for choosing those two. "And what do you plan to do?"

I walk up to her and get right in her face. I honestly can't believe Eric picked her over Myra. "I will be getting their damn flag!" I turn to Eric, ignoring the two idiots. "Eric I need you to cover me!" I look at everyone. "Any more questions; no, good now get to work people!" I command then hand Lynn the flag.

"I like her!" Lynn says loudly and Uriah nods before he fist bumps me then Lynn offers me the same respect. "She has balls bossing Eric around like that!" I smile to myself and turn to Eric. "Let's go!"

"So, I take it you know where four's team is." Eric says as he slings his arm over my shoulder once we are out of view of the others. "Baby, that was hot as all hell! Watching you take command like that; just, Mmmm!" Eric grabs my hand and rubs it against his erection as he kisses me on my neck before licking and sucking lightly on my pulse point causing me to moan loudly. "Do you see what you do to me, you sexy woman?" Eric stops and wraps his arms around me tightly; pulling my body against his. "I love you so much my beautiful warrior."

"They're at the Ferris wheel baby!" I smile as I press my lips against his. "And I love you more my God of war!" I kiss him hard and begin to suck on his tongue as we devour each other.

"Shit baby we need to focus!" Eric groans quietly as he pulls away and adjusts himself. "I seriously want to bend your sexy ass over and fuck you like an animal, right here and now!" Eric grins and grabs my ass. "Eventually you are going to let me take you in this tight little ass of yours aren't you Tris!"

"All that sounds like fun baby and we'll definitely explore that when we get home tonight!" I grin at him before we begin to approach four's shitty team.

Eric and I bunker down and watch fours team try to formulate a successful plan but it's completely freaking useless because they are all terribly uncoordinated and just plain clueless at strategic warfare. Damn I thought Tobias was better than that!

After about ten minutes of arguing, four hands Christina the flag; letting his hand linger on hers longer than necessary. I wonder what's going on there. Tobias hides her in one of the Ferris wheel cars with only two guards, Peter and himself! Morons as all the rest run off to try and get our flag. Idiots!

"Alright Tris, on the count of three I want you to shoot Peter and I'll shoot four at the same time then I want you to make your way to Christina while I keep a lookout for you so you can take her out and get our prize. Oh and baby" Eric grabs my ass hard and kisses me even harder, then nibbling on my bottom lip with his teeth. "Don't get shot!" He winks at me before we both take aim at the unsuspecting dummy duo.

Eric begins to quietly count down from three and as soon as he says three we both fire; shooting four and Peter in the chest! I begin to run towards Christina dodging darts left and right; damn I'm faster than I use to be!

Once I'm close enough and she's out of ammo; I fire my gun once more hitting her in the boob, making her drop her gun. She falls to the floor of the car with a loud groan just as I jump over the side and snatch the flag from her vest. I turn to a smiling Eric. "Looks like we get tomorrow off" I grin as I make my way back to Eric and just as I reach him I feel a sharp sting in my back. "What the fuck!" I turn to a glaring Peter just as Eric stomps over to him pulling him from the ground by his throat.

"The game was fucking over as soon as Tris had your damn flag you piece of shit coward." Eric drops him to the ground and shoots him between his legs. "One more infraction from you toward another initiate and you are done here at dauntless; you'll be faction-less asshole!" Eric walks back over to me and plucks the dart from my back. "Are you ok?" He looks at me with concern swarming his gorgeous features and love clear as day shining through his beautiful grey/blue eyes.

"Yep, now lets get back to our team and let them know that fours team will be doing all the training tomorrow!" Eric laughs then sneers at four. "You need to keep your initiates in check four! Oh and call you team and inform them that they lost." He growls before we begin our trek back to our team.

Eric grabs his walkie talkie to inform our team that they have tomorrow off because of my full proof plan and awesome tactical skills!

"Quit that Eric, you are swelling my already inflated ego!" I laugh as I jump on Eric back and kiss the back of his neck then I begin to nibble on his earlobe.

"Mmm, baby you need to stop that because you are making my already stiff cock swell even more!" He moans quietly as I continue my assault on his ear.

"It'll be my pleasure to take your stiff cock in my mouth and relieve that pressure for you when we get home!" I moan quietly in his ear before he turns his head to press his warm lips to my mouth in a searing and all consuming kiss.

* * *

Once we all make it back to the dauntless compound Eric pulls me to the side and out of view. "Go to the dorm then come home when everyone is sleeping! If I'm asleep when you get home, use your imagination when you wake me up" He grins mischievously and wags his eyebrows as he lean in and kisses my lips softly as he slips a key into my hand. "I had this key made for you today." He kisses me one last time before disappearing down the dark corridor. God I wish I could just go home with him now.

I walk into the dorm and see everyone is already in bed. I jump in my unused cot and a lay there for all of five minutes before saying fuck it. I jump out of bed and leave the dorm quickly and quietly. When I pass the chasm I feel someone grab me from behind. My Instinct takes over completely and I maneuver myself in their hold so I can get them in a head lock. I pull the mask from Peter's face and smile. "Well, well, well; looks like you will be faction-less Peter." I grin right before punching him in the face. I grab his arm and twist it until I hear a crack just as I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I look down and see a huge knife buried to the hilt in my stomach. Shit that fucking hurts!

"You broke my arm you fucking bitch!" He yells just as I see the other two cowards run off.

"Yeah I did asshole and your back up abandoned you, you fucking dip shit!" I groan as I shove Peter into the wall as I continue to gasp for air. Shit, I'm going to pass out if I don't get this knife out.

"What's going on out here?" I smile when I hear Eric's voice. "Tris baby are you alright? Fuck baby, you've been stabbed!"

I nod my head weakly. "Peter here thought it would be a good idea to kill me by tossing me into the chasm but the coward clearly doesn't pay attention in training enough to realize that he can't beat me in a fight. Al and Drew were with him but those two ran like little bitches when I broke Peters arm!" I shrug like it's no big deal.

"Fuck" Eric punches Peter so hard in the face. Peter begins to stumble towards the chasm but before he can tumble over I grab him and sling him to the floor. I look down to make sure that Peter is out like a light before pulling the knife from my gut. Eric lifts my shit just as the wound seals shut in and the pain is completely gone. He lowers my shirt and hugs me to him. "Thank God that you heal fast because that would have killed you baby!" Eric breathes in deeply and kisses me tenderly. "Now let's get this asshole to the infirmary.

Eric pulls out his phone and calls Max. "Get your ass down to the infirmary now!" Eric yells then pockets his phone before grabbing my shirt and ripping the bloody part and tossing it into the chasm then he takes off his jacket and helps me into it. "I didn't want anyone to see you covered in blood and you not have a wound." I nod and lean down to help Eric grab Peter.

"Can we just throw him over?" I nod at the chasm and laugh as Eric and I drag Peter to the infirmary. "That is so very tempting baby!" Eric laughs and he may have "accidentally" rammed Peter's head into the wall several times.

After Eric and I explain to Max what happened he gives both Eric and I a look. "Even though Peter won't be in dauntless anymore I don't want you staying in the dorms anymore Tris; in fact, over the weekend you are going to go through the fear simulations and then Monday morning you're going to do your final test in your fear landscape and then you will be a full member early so we can start your training to become a leader! It's too dangerous to keep you in initiation any longer! Is all this alright you guys?" Max says and Eric smiles like he just won the lottery. "You will still be ranked first; oh and I want you both to meet me in the dorms in the morning to announce all of this; those little fuckers are gonna get one hell of a wake up call!" Max sounds pissed to the high heavens. Damn he must really want me for leadership!

Eric and I both nod our heads before leaving the infirmary and making our way home. After Eric has locked the front door he pulls me to the bathroom and turns the shower on then begins to strip me and then himself.

Once we are under the spray of the shower Eric kneels down before me and kisses my stomach where I was stabbed. "Fuck, baby I could have lost you tonight." I look down and gasp when I see tears in his eyes. "I can't lose you baby; I won't survive, I can't live without you Tris!" Eric wraps his arms around my waist and buries his face in my stomach as he holds me tightly.

"Hey" I pull him up to his feet so I can look into his eyes. "I'm here Baby" I kiss him lightly. "I'm not going anywhere Eric, I promise!" I smile as he nods and begins to wash my body as I do the same for him.

When we're finished showering Eric dries us both then carried me to the bed. He set down on the side with my legs wrapped tightly around him. "Please Eric, make love to me baby; show how much you love me!"

Eric lays me down in the middle of the bed and crawls on top of me; his hips positioned between my legs. He leans down and kisses me tenderly as he pushes huge cock inside of me slowly. He pulls almost all the way out before pushing back into me hard. Eric begins to pump in and out of me at an agonizingly slow but very pleasurable pace. This is us connecting on a whole new level. We are complete like this and it feels amazing and torturous at the same time.

Slowly, Eric leans down and kisses my lips before trailing wet and tantalizing kisses down my neck; taking his time to show me exactly how much he loves me as he continues is slow and blissful pace. "I love you so damn much Tris! I will die for you baby!" He confesses as my walls begin to quiver around him.

I slide my hands up his back and to his shoulders as I come completely undone around him and with him; both of us crying out from the best orgasm ever. "I love you Eric, so much!" I kiss him before flipping us and straddling his hips because I am far from done with my man. I arch my back as my hips continue grind and roll into him; I have no intentions to stop or disconnect with him anytime soon and neither does he. I begin to thrust harder and faster just as Eric set up and lifts me off of him. What the fuck? I whimper in protest causing Eric to chuckle as he climbs off the bed.

"Patience baby, now get on your hands and knees!" Oh, now that's more like it. "I want it hard and fast this time!" He grins at me when I do as I'm told like the good girl that I am. "That's it baby; let me see that sexy little ass." Eric growls as he spanks me hard but not hard enough to hurt me.

Eric leans forward and bites the back of my neck as he slams into me hard. "Oh goddamn Baby, you are so fucking tight, Mmmm; That's it baby, push that ass in to me!" Eric roars loudly as he pounds into me over and over; again and again; harder and faster than ever before.

"ERIC!" I scream loud enough to wake the dead as I cum hard. I feel Eric begin to twitch and pulse inside of me before he cum's hard; filling me full of his delicious seed.

"Oh fuck baby you feel so damn good!" He yells as he continues to pound into me. Damn, my man has some super stamina. I fucking love it!

Eric finally pulls out only to flip me over and spread my legs wide. He begins to trail wet hot kisses up the inside of my thigh before diving in and eating me out like a starving man. "Eric, baby that feels so damn good. Oh God, I'm cumming; shit this feel amazing baby!" he is sucking and biting hard on my clit with no intentions of stopping anytime soon.

Twenty minutes or twenty days and four orgasms later he licks my sensitive clit one last time before pulling me up into the sitting position. He begins to tease my mouth with his cock that is still fucking hard. Did he take a damn Viagra tonight?

"Open up baby" I immediately do as I'm told, grabbing his ass and squeezing hard just as he pushes his dick into my mouth. Eric grabs the back of my head while I suck him hard down my throat as he thrusts in and out of my mouth. Every time I feel him there I swallow causing him to hiss, moan and growl in ecstasy. "I'm so close baby; oh fuck yeah Tris take it all! Ahhhh, Mmmm!" He roars loudly with his head thrown back, cuming so hard in my mouth.

"Damn baby you taste so good!" I smile as I pull him on the bed with me; wrapping my naked and sweaty body around his. "I love you so much Eric!" I kiss him softly then let out a massive yawn.

"I love you too baby." He kisses me softly and tenderly before situating us so he's spooning me. "Let's get some sleep, because I'll be waking you up in a few hours for another round!" I nod and giggle at my insatiable man.

Before we both give into sleep to Eric set the alarm then rolls over me and kisses me so passionately that my toes curl. "One of these days Tris" he kisses my chest over my heart. "I'm going to marry you!" I smile and kiss him once more.

"And when you ask me to marry you Eric; I'm going to say yes!"

* * *

 _ **-Awwww, how freaking sweet! I got a damn toothache from this chapter-**_

 _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE AND REVIEW **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**((I don't own it))**_

 _ **~*~Chapter 7| Tris~*~**_

After waking up to the constant pounding on the door courtesy of Max; Eric and I got dressed and made our way down to the dorm at the crack of freaking dawn…

"Listen up people!" Max booms over the chattering noise of the initiate dorm. "If you haven't noticed; two of your fellow initiates are standing next to me and one of them are in handcuffs!" I look to Peter and wink at his stupid ass. "Last night Peter attacked Ms. Prior with the help of two others that ran off before we could find out who they were. As you are all well aware; she is the best fighter in the entire initiation class so I find it very moronic that any of you thought that you could take her." Max turns to Peter and shakes his head. "Even if you did jump her and it was three against one. Anyway, Peter will be removed from dauntless to live faction-less; he refuses to give up the identity of the other two so he will be taking this punishment alone. " Max claps his hands together and smiles at me.

I nod and turn to look at all the people around me. A various mixture of emotions are displayed across several faces but it's the look that Al is giving me that puts me on alert. He is not remorseful this time so I don't think he'll be taking a nose dive into the chasm anytime soon…

"Now this brings us to why I woke you all so early!" Max looks around daring anyone to object before he drops the bomb. "Every few years there is an initiate that shows so much bravery and skill that all the leaders find unnecessary to keep that person in training, so Tris will start her leadership training and test out over the weekend and become a new addition to leadership! That is all!" Max grins at me before pulling a protesting Peter from the room.

Eric places his hand on my back to guide me from the room just as I hear a loud and familiar laugh. "Wow Tris, you really knew what you were doing when you started working your way through dauntless leaders!" Christina sneers at me.

"What the fuck did you just say initiate!" Eric roars moving forward but stops when four begins to laugh loudly.

"Man you guys are really stupid!" He continues as he doubles over. I give Eric a 'what the hell look'! "Lauren and I are the only two that are in charge of your scores so unless she is sleeping with Lauren…" Four stops and raises his brow in question to a grinning Lauren; which she just shakes her head in the negative at him so he continues. "Your accusations are simply unjust and just plain stupid, Candor." So I guess four doesn't exactly hate me, or maybe he just doesn't like accusations; either way, I'm grateful!

"Clearly she had her sights set on bigger and better, I mean Max has already appointed her into a leadership spot and she doesn't have to finish her training…"

"The training she'll be doing from now on will be a hell of a lot worse than what you guys will be doing." Four turns to Eric. "Hey when you see Max ask him how he got the leaders to test him out through his initiation; he was the last one to be offered that, right?" Eric nods with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, Max was deadly back in the day or so I've heard, and seeing as there hasn't been a female dauntless leader in thirty years; I'd say he didn't use sex to get it!" Eric laughs and looks Christina with disdain.

"Just face it people" four nods as if he's agreeing with something only he heard. "She is better than all of you; hell, you all saw her ring my bell in the mess hall." Four rubs his jaw.

"Sorry about that!" I grin at him and he waves me off.

"Eh, I deserved it!" Four says and he walks out of the room.

Well what do you say to that other that I think four it a bit bipolar!

* * *

"Once more Tris" Eric yells from behind me. Eric and I have been in the training room for a while now and I just know its lunch time. Shit I'm hungry! I growl under my breath and lift my self up on the bar with one hand! "Hold it until I say!" Jesus, I'm gonna kick his ass after this.

Instead of getting the day off, Max decided that he was pissed about all the complaining and vetoed that so now everyone has to train today including me but my training is separate; I also have Eric looming over me, dictating my every move.

Four wasn't lying this morning when he said my training would be a hell of a lot harder. I've done a hundred and fifty chin ups in the last thirty minutes, split between one handed and both hands. This sucks and I'm freaking hungry! "I'd just love to see you do that in thirty minutes!" I growl at my boyfriend and I grab my water and begin taking small sips.

"Eh, my training was over two years ago, now quit your complaining woman!" Eric walks over to a bag and motions for me to follow so I do with only just a small amount of complaining. "Punch three times then a complete round house, then repeat; do this thirty times!" Eric slaps my ass not caring who sees then walks over to four to signs off on something.

Half way through my reps I notice everyone staring like they can't believe that I'm still standing. I lock eyes with Al and the lustful but predatory look he's giving me causes me to see red and my next round house causes the chain on the bag to break. The entire bag goes sailing through the air a good ten feet away. The only sound in the room is the echo of the loud roar I let of with the force of my kick. My chest is heaving and my glare at Al is projecting pure rage causing his eyes to go wide in fear. "Look in my direction like that again Al and you won't be kicked out for attacking me; I'll fucking kill you!" I'm fully aware of what I'm saying but it's like I can't stop the words from falling out of my mouth. "What, you think I don't know that it was you and Drew that tried to help Peter last night!" I grin and I begin to approach him. "That's right asshole, I know it was the two of you I just can't prove it." I feel strong arms wrap around my body and warm lips touching my ear. It takes me a few seconds to register what Eric is saying.

"Calm down baby and come back to me!" Eric continues to whispers as he caries me from the room.

After a few minutes I begin to breathe normal and my focus is back. I look up from my position on Eric's lap and nod. "I'm ok now!" I tell him as he rocks us back and forth in a soothing manner. I look around and realize that we're in the sim room. "I wanted to kill him Eric." I feel tears fall from my eyes. "I'm so scared that I'm losing myself; I did lose myself just now, I couldn't focus on anything but him. I wanted to kill him with my bare hands! What did Mathew do to me?" I'm full on sobbing now into Eric's chest as he continues to rock us back and forth.

"I won't let you lose yourself baby, I promise!" Eric pulls away and smiles at me as he wipes the tears from my face. "We'll get through this."

"Is she alright?" Four asks as he enters the room.

"Yeah I'm fine." I nod and stand. "I think I have a few more reps to do then I'm going to eat; I'm freaking starving!"

"You're done for the day sweetheart!" Eric laughs no doubt at the fact that I just ate five power bars not two hours ago. I had to beg Eric to bring them just to tide me over until lunch!

"Damn Tris you are always eating! Where in the hell do you put it?" Four laughs to himself as he hands a device to Eric. "Look at this shit! Something told me to pull it from the security footage; you know, with that threat she made and all!" Eric shakes his head and looks at me.

"Damn, I didn't see that shit!" Eric hands me the tablet after resetting it.

It's a video of what I just did. My eyes go wide when I see my foot tear through the bag just before the chain snaps. "How the hell did you do this Tris?" Four look at me as I give him back the tablet. "That shit is just not normal! Yeah, you are tone and fit but shit Tris, you are to damn tiny to do that, regardless of the amount of food you consume!" Four looks at me expectantly.

Should I tell him? I mean I know that I can trust him and he would be beneficial to the mission because of his divergence, strong views, and hate of the faction's prejudice!

"Meet us in my apartment at midnight after you cut the feed to the surveillance of course! No one and I mean no one can know you we're there or any of what Tris and I are going to tell you! Do you understand me?" Eric whisper lowly so only four and I can hear.

"Eric!" I close my eyes and shake my head. "Fine but if what you learn gets out…"

"You have my promise Tris, and something tells me that you know I will never go back on my word!" He's right, I do know that! Tobias would die before going back on his word; that's just the kind of honest man that he is.

"Is it safe to talk about it in your apartment Eric?" I look at Eric as we enter the mess hall.

"Do you remember when the lights went out this morning while you were in the shower?" I nod. "I set off an electromagnetic charge and fried all the bugs in our apartment." I look at Eric like he's lost his mind. "Erudite remember" he chuckles and shakes his head.

"So that's why you took the magnetic control panel form the power unit the other day, to keep your electrical power from frying along with the bugs." Four chuckles at the look Eric gives him. "I see everything, and that was pretty damn genius! I need you to do the same to my apartment!" Four whispers.

I laugh both men as I set down at a table next to Eric and across from Tori and four. "We're telling four tonight!" I say quietly causing her choke a little on her food. "Be at Eric's apartment at midnight!" I smile as I begin to eat the mountain of food I just piled on my plate; ignoring the looks I receive from Tori.

"Are your sure Tris? No offense to you four, but Tris, don't you think that it might get a little more…tense between the three of you!" I shake my head at her.

"No, now hush, we're too exposed here!" Eric tells her and I have to agree with him on both accounts. I mean I remember the feelings that I had for Tobias but I don't feel them anymore and Tobias shouldn't have those kinds of feeling for me in the first place because to him; he and I never happened and I'm basically the female version of Eric now, so there is that!

"Fine, this is your ballgame Tris! I'll follow your lead sugar!" Tori smiles at me!

I return the smile. "Thanks Tori!"

Deep down I know we're not making a mistake telling Tobias, and if Mathew doesn't like it he can bring his ass here and stop me! I need people that I can trust and I know without doubt in my mind that I can trust these three people with anything and everything!

* * *

 _ **-OK so this was just a small filler chapter to reveal another anomaly that Tris is going through, courtesy of her dear friend Mathew…**_

 _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**~*~Chapter 8|Tris~*~**_

"Damn, are you eating again?" This is the first thing that I hear from four after he's entered the apartment. "I just saw you not an hour ago in the mess hall shoving lasagna and cake down your throat at an alarming rate; Jesus Tris that can't be healthy!" The asshole laughs as he grabs a handful of fries off my plate and crams them in his mouth. "What, I'm a growing boy!" I just give him the finger for that comment and continue eating my burger and fries that Eric cooked for me.

"You'll find out as soon as she is done eating why she _needs_ to eat, at the very least six meals a day and that does not include all the power bars we go through." Eric kisses the top of my head and grins at the choking sound four makes for realizing how much food I need to consume a day.

It's a very daunting task to have to eat more than I sleep! Digesting food is an exhaustion in itself and the weird thing is, is that I don't think that its all digesting because I don't have to visit the little girl's room anymore than I would on a regular diet. This is just another question for Mathew to add to my ever growing list.

Five minutes later, and after my plate is all but licked clean I'm standing in front of four and Tori with my knife in my hand.

"Ok, what are you doing?" Four looks nervous.

"I'm showing you" I smile and lift the hem of my shirt then shove the knife in my stomach just below my belly button. It's a strange feeling of a foreign object stuck in my gut but I feel no pain at all!

"Holy fucking hell Tris! What the ever loving fuck; Why would you-oh my god I think I'm gonna be sick!" Four yells out but doesn't make any movements, he just continues to stare at the knife in my gut.

"Uh, Eric" I ignore four's outrageous yelling. "I don't feel a thing this time; no pain at all, just the slight pressure of intrusion of the blade!"

"This time?" Tore squeaks causing me to smile.

"Yeah, Peter stabbed her when he tried to kill her" Eric stands in front of me and glares down at me. "Fuck Tris you said that you were just gonna slice your hand!" He yells over four and Tori's hysterics as he pulls the knife from my gut. "Shut the fuck up and watch!" Eric yells causing the room to go silent. Eric holds my shirt up as the wound closes fast then he wipes the small amount of blood away with a warm wet towel. "She heals almost instantly, her metabolism is exceedingly fast and she burns more calories than five of your initiates do in three hours of training, and for some reason she'll burn calories even if she is just relaxing in the tub or when she is asleep." Eric stops and gives me a look of guilt. "I drew some blood and studied it this morning while you were still sleeping." He grabs my hand and pulls me to his home office and to his desk where a fancy looking microscope is sitting.

Eric reaches into some sort of contraption and pulls out a vial of blood and places a drop on a clear plastic square and places another plastic square on top of it then slides it in place under the microscope. "Tris your red blood count is almost none existent compared to your white blood count which is elevated to the likes of which I have never seen and that could be the cause of your healing ability but at the same time I'm still baffled because you should be dead for various reasons including that one. That brings me to this." Eric grabs a box from another weird looking contraption and pulls out a vial of a silvery substance. "Tris look at your blood sample through the microscope and tell me what you see!" I nod and do as he asks.

"The blood platelets look so different from what I remember them to look like. In the center of each red blood cell is sliver looking but it doesn't look like there are enough red blood cells for me to get any kind of oxygen at all." I tell him as I look.

Is this because I really shouldn't be breathing in the first place?

"Correct" Eric mumbles lowly.

I straighten up and just stare at him as Four and Tori look at the blood sample. I can tell that he is at war with himself once again. "I'm here Eric; whatever is going on with me we'll find out and honestly, I don't think I'll be dying anytime soon!" I place my hand on is cheek and kiss his lips softly. "I love you" I whisper softly.

"I love you more!" Eric smile as he pulls me into his lap.

"What's the silver stuff?" Tori asks breaking us from our moment.

"That would be the question of the century!" Eric says as he rubs his eyes and works around me to set the silver stuff up to be viewed under the microscope. "I haven't been able to identify it! The chemical properties are not on the periodic table and it's not organic." He shrugs. "It's simply shouldn't exist. But I think this and the anomalies of your blood, is how Mathew brought you back from the dead!"

"Back from the dead" Four looks at me oddly. "What in the hell do you mean by that!" He shakes his head quickly. "Stupid question; back from the dead is back from the fucking dead in any language, so please just explain." Four demands and plops down heavily on a chair.

And I do just that; not stopping until I've reveal everything including the letter that Mathew left me.

"So you and I" Four looks at me then leans forward in his chair after a staring contest with Eric. "We were lovers and we stopped not one but two wars then you were killed but your friend somehow brought you back to the land of the living and sent you back in time to stop it all before the casualties become too high, and you are to do this with Eric and not me!" Four nods and sets back before he begins to laugh like he's lost his mind! "Oh man, you know it's kind of funny that we were lovers because I don't feel even remotely like that now, but I do feel like you could be my annoying younger sister though!" Four stops and looks deep in thought. "Hey does that make us incest?" The fucker laughs again so I reach over and smack him up side his head.

"I don't remember you having any kind of sense of humor at all, and we're all still in this together we just have Eric with us this time around and you and I aren't you and I! But I'll gladly take the annoying sister roll and aggravate the shit out of you on a daily bases!" I laugh with him mainly because I'm really relieved that he only has familial feelings for me and that he will help us.

"Deal" he mock punches my shoulder.

"Alright guys lets finish this discussion in the kitchen!" I clap my hands together and stand up. "I need a power bar!"

* * *

I'm running through dauntless late for my training. "Fuck, Eric is gonna be pissed!" I mutter as I run through the training room doors only to stop dead in my tracks.

"E-Eric, what's going on?" I approach him cautiously as he turns away from Jeanine with that sinister smile that I knew him capable of.

"I'm glad you're here Tris; it means I don't have to hunt you down!" He approaches me and quicker than I can blink, Eric is behind me with a huge blade to my throat but I can't fight back; I know that I'm in my landscape but I can't hurt him. "You failed your mission and now everyone that you ever loved will meet their death by my hands!" With that my throat is torn open and I'm falling to the floor with Eric's menacing laugh echoing around me. Before I hit the ground my focus disappears and everything goes dark.

I open my eyes with an ear splitting scream piercing through the air around me and when I feel warm calloused hands on my face, I begin to shake harder. "Baby calm down please, I'll never hurt you; I love you Tris, calm down!" Eric sounds frantic as he repeats himself over and over again. "Oh god, please believe that I would never do that to you!"

"I'm...sorry" I choke out as I wrap my arms around him tightly, fighting the urge to vomit or pass out. "I know you would never do that; it's an irrational fear from an impossible experience!" I kiss his lips softly. "I know that you are not that person anymore Eric! I love and trust you with everything that I am!"

"Come on baby, we're done for the day!" Eric helps me stand and then presses his lips to mine once more. "Let's go home, I'm sure you're hungry again!" This brings a smile to my lips. "There's that smile that I love so much; now keep it there or I'll spank you!"

"You're a real charmer aren't you?" I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck. "Take me home and feed me you gorgeous man!" I tell him in a saucy tone causing him to growl.

"I've got just the meal for you, and its _real_ filling!" Eric turns his back to me. "Hop on baby!"

* * *

"There" Eric sighs as he slides into the hot water behind me, pulling me to set comfortable between his legs as I snuggle into his chest. "Do you feel better Tris?"

"I'm in heaven!" I smile as I close my eyes and rub my hands up Eric's thighs contently.

"Good" He kisses my exposed neck. "Now, do you want to guess your time?" What the hell is he talking about? My confusion must be prominent on my face because Eric just chuckles as he presses his lips firmly to mine. "Your sim time baby" he chuckles again.

"Oh, uh ten-fifteen minutes maybe?" It felt way longer than that.

"One minute and forty seconds; you beat the all time record by fifteen minutes!" Eric smiles at me but it doesn't reach his eyes. "That one fear is the only fear that you have Tris so you need to fight as hard as you can and stay in a little longer! You just gave up and let me" he stop and takes a shuttering breath. "Him, you let him kill you! You are dauntless not divergent, so you better fight hard when you're in the sim tomorrow, do you hear me?" The way he is speaking is like he is ordering me but pleading with me at the same time.

I nod causing Eric to growl and lift me up so I'm straddling his lap. "Say it Tris; I want to hear you say it! You fucking promise me you will kill that bastard because baby that is not me and I expect you to kill any threat that ever comes your way!" Eric's hands are on my cheeks and I can feel all of his emotions by the way he is trembling.

"That is not the man that I love, and I promise that I will fight back and eliminate any threat that comes my way, our way!" I smile and nod before molding my mouth to his in the most wanting and frantic kiss I have ever experienced.

I feel Eric's hands slide down to my hips as he presses his erection into my sensitive core, and begin to move with him just as he slides into me. We are slow and passionate as we move together in the most beautiful way. "Oh god baby you feel amazing" Eric groans softly and he lays his head back and begins to thrust his hips up as I grind down into him harder. "So tight!" he pulls my body impossibly closer to his, holding me tightly as we make love and flood the bathroom at the same time.

"I love you so much Eric" I cry out as my walls begin to flutter around him. "Yessss, baby harder" I scream as Eric flexes and lifts his hips into me faster causing me to complete crumble for him.

"You are my life; I adore and love you more than anything Tris!" He suddenly freezes and wraps his arms around me tightly; one around my back and the other around my ass. His incredibly tight hold on my body causes his cock to push deeper into me as he cum's. "I am completely yours Tris!" He moans heavily against my neck.

Eric and I set there for who knows how long just holding each other and sharing small kisses light touches. It's only after we hear a loud knock on the front door that we reluctantly untangle ourselves and get out of the tub.

Eric dries off quickly muttering profanities to himself then throws a T-shirt and shorts on before leaving the bathroom to answer the door. I shake my head with a smile and throw some panties on and his T-shirt that I like to sleep in. "What the hell are you doing here?" I her Eric growl as I pull my pajama pants up.

"Now is that anyway to talk to your boss?" I hear the voice that causes my blood to boil and I can't control my anger as I throw the door open and storm my pissed off ass into the living room only to stop dead in my tracks at the sight of my fucking brother standing next the soulless bitch Jeanine with a condescending and superior smile on his smug face, well, that is until he sees me! The smile drops from his face and his eyes narrow, but his mouth doesn't open.

"Beatrice Prior" Jeanine smiles at me just as Eric wraps his arm around my shoulder, discretely restraining me. "I heard the great news of you passing your initiation early and becoming the newest dauntless leader." She smiles at me again and turns to Caleb. "I guess extraordinary run in your family; your brother has impressed me to the point that I have taken him as my apprentice!" Crazy bitch say what? Before I can say anything Eric speaks up loudly!

"Why are you here at my apartment?" Eric asks in his emotionless tone. "You know my office hours!"

"Oh we were here for a meeting with Max but he told us the exciting news and offered us the chance to witness her success tomorrow and Max was generous enough to offer us the guest quarters so we don't have to make more trips than necessary!" Jeanine smiles at me as she eyes my clothing. "I must say that I wasn't expecting this!" She points at me and Eric and laughs a spine chilling laugh. Fucking demon!

"Yeah well, our relationship is none of your business and if you don't mind!" Eric points to the door coldly. "Tris and I have the rest of the day off and we were just about to have lunch." He points to the door again as Jeanine opens her mouth to say something but Eric cutes her off with a sexy growl." Alone!"

Jeanine smiles at him then turns to me. "This one is a hard nut to _crack_!" The way she said that causes me to step toward the bitch and my ex-brother, I smile the biggest smile that I have ever smiled before and I rejoice at the sight of both their bodies flinching away from me.

"It was good to see you again Jeanine, I hope to see you again _real_ soon!" I glance at my brother and back to Jeanine as they leave.

Once the door is closed I dropped to my knees and grip my hair feeling completely drained. "Fuck that took all my control not to snap their fuck necks. My fucking piece of shit brother is worse this time around! Did you see how fucking cold he was!" I'm breathing heavily now as Eric holds me. "I want her head mounted on the fucking wall!" I begin to shake as Eric lifts me off the ground. "What is wrong with me?" I ask just as there is another knock on the door.

Before everything goes dark I hear Eric growl after slinging the door open with me still in his arms. "Who in the fuck are you?" I may have been just hearing things at this point but the voice that replies is oddly comforting.

"It seems that I'm just in time!"

* * *

 **What the?**

 **-Ok so I hope I didn't mess this chapter up but I was only average in science and biology so I did the best that I could with coming up with how her blood and body has changed, and how it can effect her! If any of that didn't make a lick of sense; I'm sorry but please remember that this is fiction after all and don't be too harsh. I'm fragile…**

 _ **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**-Hello, hello, hello again my lovelies, here's another chapter for you to rot your brain with, so please do enjoy this and keep in mind that this is totally fiction so judge if you want, call me bad names if you dare, or make a complete ass out of yourself if it make you feel better about you, but while you're at it keep in mind that I have the awesome ability to NOT GIVE A SHIT WHAT PEOPLE DO OR SAY! My give a damn has broken a long fucking time ago…LUV'S YA!**_

 _ *****_ **DISCLAIMER** _ **-((I don't own a damn thing that has to do with divergent but if it was at all possible I would totally buy Jai Courtney with my husbands money! HeHeHe))**_

 _ *****_ **CLAIMER** _ **-((I seriously own any and all mistakes because I own all my imperfections with pride damn it))**_

 _ **-This story is rated mature like all my other fan-fiction stories because I like to read and write sexy, smutty and down right provocative naked Eric times and...Yeah!**_

 _ **Smaller chapter than the rest but it explains at lot about Tris' situation!**_

* * *

 _ **~*~Chapter 9| Eric~*~**_

" _Looks like I'm just in time!"_

"Who in the fuck are you?" I growl at the man that I have never met before. He looks like he could be a little older than me or the same age. He has short jet black hair that is combed meticulously like a fucking nerd but the guy is only slightly smaller than me. He looks really smart and he is also looks like he could be from Erudite so I need to be careful with how I handle this. I wouldn't put it past that fucking bitch Jeanine to send someone else just to spy on us and piss me the fuck off by invading my home and personal life.

I can't wait to kill that demon bitch and for all this to be over so Tris and I can relax once and for all; my woman deserves to live a life without war and tyrants!

I plan to take Tris away once all this is over to a place out past amity. I found a huge run down cabin last year and claimed it as haven of sorts but never had any use for it, now though it will be the home I share with the love of my life. The cabin is completely isolated and it was really run down when I found it but I'm almost finished restoring it, and I can't wait to call it home for me and Tris. I also rebuilt the pool and hot tub so, yeah; I so can't wait to disappear for a while or forever with the woman that I love more than anything on this planet.

Shit, I'm getting off topic here and this guy is looking at Tris with concern, like he wants to help her but my hold on her limp body is completely unbreakable and this guy looks like he knows all to well that I will kill him where he stands if he tries something, so the fucker doesn't make the slightest move. Smart man indeed!

What the fuck is going on and who in the hell is this guy standing in my doorway and looking at my girl with a familial concern? "Quit look at my girlfriend and tell me who the hell you are or go the fuck away!" I growl impatiently.

"Sorry Eric" the man runs his hand through his hair. "I'm Mathew Tanner; I'm a friend of Tris' and I can help her if you will allow me to do so. Can I come in; It's not wise or safe to discuss this out in the hall; there are eyes and ears everywhere!" Mathew whispers lowly.

Holy shit this is Tris' friend! Thank God, maybe now we can get some answers.

"Shit" I hiss and move aside so he can come in. "Get in quickly" I order as I look down the hall; thanking god that its void of life and that no one heard us!" Tris has told me all about you and I really wanted to thank you for all that you have done for her!" I shut the door and lock it before adjusting Tris securely so I don't drop her.

I lead him to the living room and lay Tris on the couch. After I'm positive that my girl is safely tucked in under a thick blanket so she stays warm I stick my hand out to Mathew. "It's nice to finally put a face to the name!" I tell him as he shakes my hand. "Now tell me what is wrong with her!"

"How long has she been out like this?" He pulls out a weird looking contraption from one of his bags. "Has her strength increased and is she healing fast?"

"Yes to both; she also eats more than I have ever seen and she only just passed out right before you showed up!" I lift Tris' head and sit down before gently placing her head on my lap. "What did you do to her?"

"I made her an immortal; it was the only way I could save her!" He shrugs like its no big deal.

"What? How did you do that?" I ask him as run my fingers through her soft hair.

"With this" He smiles at me as he pulls four vials from his bag. "I need you to get Four and Tori here now!" He says as he scans her head with a wand looking contraption.

"Perfect, she is bonding with the immortal serum nicely" He smiles as he sits in the chair across from us. "I developed this serum years ago, and I was the only immortal until I created more serum and injected Tris with it but her body is bonding with better than I thought possible. She will live forever like me!" He smiles at my stunned expression.

"Immortal?" I gape at the man, trying to wrap my mind around all that he has said.

"How old do you thing I am?" He asks as he looks back down at Tris.

"Twenty-two maybe twenty- three, hell I don't fucking know." I'm starting to get frustrated with this man and I can tell that he knows my patience are limited.

"I'm three hundred and forty years old; I have lived a very long life and I have seen the world around us grow and crumble more than I care to admit!" He admits reluctantly.

"What?" This is all I'm able to get out of my mouth at the moment. This man is sitting here telling me that he has been alive for over three centuries! If I haven't been witnessed all the strange things that has been going on with Tris over the last month I would've tossed Mathew out the moment he said immortal.

"It's a lot to take in, I know, but it's all true and that girl in your lap is my great- many times over grand daughter!" He smiles lovingly at the sleeping angel in my lap. "Now" He sighs loudly. "Get the people that Tris chose to be apart of all this because things need to be done quickly!" He is still grinning at me.

"Alright" I shake my head and snatch my phone off the lamp table.

I dial Tori's number; she picks up after only two rings. "Eric, why are you calling me? Is everything okay?" She asks frantically because I never call her and she knows that I would only call if it was an emergency.

"Uh, yeah" I mumble and shake my head. "I need you to get four and get to my apartment now!"

"We'll be right over!" She says then promptly ends the call.

I set my phone back on the table just as Tris begins to stir and stretch out like she didn't just faint. "Eric, what the hell happened?" She sets up and crawls into my lap; hugging me tightly. "I feel weird and hungry!" She mumbles into my neck, sending goose bumps over my skin.

"You passed out baby!" I hug her body to mine and rub her back to soothe her. "Tris, I need you to turn around honey!" I kiss her temple lovingly. "Look who came to visit you." I smile as she does what I ask.

"Holy shit" Tris squeals loudly and jumps out of my arms and rushes over to Mathew to hug the shit out of him. "You're really here; how? Is everything okay?" Her smile drops before slapping Mathew across the face then snatches him up like a rag doll to hug him once more. "You are not fucking leaving until I get some goddamn answer Mathew!" She points her dainty little finger in his face. "After I eat though; I'm fucking starving!"

Mathew and I both laugh at her as we follow her into the kitchen to watch her fix four big ass sandwiches and drink a half a gallon of milk.

"What in the hell is so important Eric?" I hear four yell as he and Tori walk in to my apartment.

I look up at the asshole with a scowl. "How in the hell did you get in? The fucking door was locked!" I glare at the duo as they walk into the kitchen.

"I see everything, including your pass code to your door!" He shrugs and laughs at Tris as he is still stuffing her cheeks full of food like a little chipmunk. "Who is this?" He asks when he spots Mathew setting next to Tris trying to still her food cause my girl to growl at him.

"Four, Tori this is Mathew; Mathew this is Four and Tori!" I laugh as I lift Tris from her chair and sit down with her in my lap.

"Oh shit, really?" Four offers Mathew his hand followed by Tori.

It's quiet for at least two minutes as everyone stares at each other until Mathew stands and breaks the silence by tell Tris, Four and Tori all about the immortality serum, how old he is, and that he is Tris' ancestor. Once he's done the three of them are just sitting and staring at Mathew like he has grown a tail.

"Y-you're my" Tris blinks several time before continuing. "You're my great –many times over- grandfather?"

"Sorry that I didn't tell you before but you weren't ready!" Mathew smiles as he kisses Tris' cheek.

"It's ok I guess but it you continue to keep me in the dark about shit like this, I'll kick you ass!"

"Deal sweetheart!" Mathew smiles at me and then back at Tris. "I have three vials of the serum left and I want you all to be at your best when the shit hits the fan so…" He stops and looks at me intently. "…How would you all like to be as extraordinary and talented as my great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter?" He claps his hand on Tris' shoulder again. "What do you say guys; do you want to live forever?"

Holy shit! I would love to live an eternity with Tris because one lifetime is simply not enough.

I look at four then Tori before my eyes settle on the most beautiful woman; the woman that I get to keep forever.

"Eternity sounds fucking amazing when I get to share it with you Tris, so you can count me in!" I smile and kiss her lips softly before looking back at four and Tori; who of which are looking like a couple of kids on Christmas morning as they bounce up and down and nod their heads rapidly.

"Hell yes!" Tori beams as four throws his arm over her shoulder. "I'm in!"

Tris looks to four for his answer then grins at him as he is still nodding his head. "Is that crazy nod you're doing there four, a yes?" Tris laughs harder as four continues to nod.

"Oh yes, sister dear! That is a resounding yes." Four claps his hands together.

"Fantastic, now let's get started, shall we! Who's first?"

* * *

 _ **-So yeah...how am I doing so far? I really hope you all like what I'm doing with this story…I got big, big plans for this and want it to be one of my best fan-fiction stories, so…**_

… _ **Spending and eternity with Eric…fuck yeah; I'm game! How about you?**_

 _ **~*~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW~*~**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN IT!**

 **BUT I LOVE IT!**

 **Rated mature for various freaking reason people…enjoy!**

 **~*~Chapter 10|Tris~*~**

* * *

"Wait" I shout over Mathew's vague explanation of how this is gonna go down.

Something isn't right; there is something that Mathew isn't telling us! I can feel that it's a genuine omission to the entire truth of this so called "serum" and that he will tell me later but I'm not keeping secrets from Eric or my friends! Whatever it is, it needs to be explained to all of us before I allow them to be subjected it.

"What's the problem Tris?" Eric asks with a look of concern. I look back at Mathew and he just looks at me with trepidation and apprehension before sighing and nodding his head.

"This serum; it's not exactly a serum is it Mathew? I want to know everything and I want the entire truth now so we all know everything!" I glare at him as he finally makes eye contact with me.

"You are right but it is still a serum Tris!" He sits and closes his eyes before speaking in a detached tone. "I was twenty four years old when I met her; she called herself Eve! I was a scientist at the bureau at the time and when the scouting soldiers brought her in I was immediately fascinated by her and wanted to know everything about her, so I volunteered to do so because everyone else was scared of her and never wanted to be in her presence more than once. She was beautiful; her very presence captivated me completely and only me." Mathew laughs at some memory that only he can see. "Everyone thought I was nuts!" He chuckles again.

I honestly think the asshole has lost his mind! I have never seen him smile like that…

"She told me that she allowed the soldiers to bring her to me; that it was my destiny to save the human race! At first I thought she was nuts but she made me a believer after she bit me and killed me, or so I thought! I woke the next morning on the floor of my lab and Eve was gone after a day of searching and not finding her I chalked it up to her escaping without being notice. That very same night I start to notice that I felt different, stronger, faster, and smarter; my senses were all over the place!" He pauses like he doesn't want to say anymore but I'll be damned.

"Keep going Mathew!" I smile encouragingly, trying to help relieve his stress.

"I was also starving and the more I ate the more I hurt and the more I wanted. I was a mess and I thought I was going insane; I want Eve to come back and explain to me what was happening but it was useless, that is until I attack my friend when he came to check on me. I drain him dry and it was so easy and so good. When I started to come to my senses, I realized that I was no longer starving and I felt happy and powerful even though I had just drank the blood of my friend. I started to freak out until I heard her voice in my head; she explained to me that I was a vampire and that I was never gonna die, as long as I sustained my thirst! I did and I finally got control of myself to where I didn't kill when I fed; they just pass out and woke up a few hours later with no memory of what happened…"

"Hold up" I yell and jump up pointing my finger in his face. "You're telling me that you turned me into a fucking vampire and you want to turn my friends and the love of my life into the same monster!"

"You are not a monster baby!" Eric pulls me into his lap and turns my face to his. "You save me; you are trying to save this city!" He kisses my lips softly. "I love you and you are the furthest thing from a monster Tris!" I take a deep breath as I allow Eric to calm me and hold me.

I turn back to Mathew and nod my head stiffly. "Continue!"

"Yes, now stay your ass calm and listen to me when I tell you that Eric is right; you are not and fucking monster and I will never allow you to be one, You got me young lady! Over the long years I studied my DNA and developed a serum to counter act the hunger and thirst; it helps but it's not a permanent solution!" He explains after thoroughly putting me in my place.

"But we still have to drink blood" I narrow my eyes at Mathew but trying not to lose my recently found calm.

"Yes, but not like I had to at first; the serum mixed with venom allows you to be able to tolerate human food as long as you drink blood at least once a month!" He blows out a long breath. "Tris, I didn't bite you to turn you; I injected you with my venom mixed with the serum so the monster that you speak of does not exist and never will!"

This is so fucked up!

I look to Eric, Tori and Tobias and I can tell that I won't be able to talk them out of this so I reluctantly nod my head as I lean against Eric's shoulder, excepting the fact that I'm no longer human and that I will eventually drink blood. Wow, mood swings much Tris. Is it too much too ask to have a normal life? Is it too much to ask for power hungry psycho's to not exist? Obviously it is considering my current situation. Fuck you Jeanine and David for causing all my damn problems. Fucking asshole's!

"Fine" I glare at Mathew long and hard. "I can tell that I will not be able to talk them out of doing this, so I'm warning you now that if anything happens to them…" fuck was that a growl I just let out? Oh well, moving on! "…I will kill you Mathew, make no mistake about that!" I close my eyes as I feel Eric's arms move to hold me tighter.

"You have my word that they'll be safe and indestructible, just like you Tris!"

"So how did you send her back in time?" Eric asks after a few minutes of awkward silence.

Hell I want to know that as well.

"Eve, and she is also keeping he bureau and David from monitoring anything that has to do with any of us!" Mathew smiles lovingly. "Eve appeared the moment I injected you and told me what needed to happen! After she sent us back, I watched and waited until the moment I felt it was time for you to know the truth, and now here I am!" Mathew tilts his head to the side before standing and moving quickly to the kitchen and pulls a metal case from his bag before rummaging through the cabinets for a cup. What in the hell is he doing?

After and few moments he returns holding the large cup with a lid and a straw. "Drink Tris, it will help." He smiles and hands me the cup and I immediately know what this is by the wonderful smell and it's then that I realize that I can smell my friend's blood; that what I thought was just their personal scent, was in fact their blood. Oh god I could have attacked my family; I could have attacked Eric! "Tris you were never a danger to any of your family or friends; the serum controlled that part of you! Now drink; I promise that you will feel better!" I must have had the look of horror on my face for him to read me like that.

Shit, here go nothing!

I nod and put the straw in my mouth, before I can stop myself I begin drinking and oh god this taste so damn good! I drain the cup in under a minute with a loud moan of complete bliss. The moment I'm done, I feel completely sated for the first time since all this started!

"How do you feel?" Mathew looks pleased and so does Eric and Tori but four looks like he may puke.

"Better than Tobias right now" I laugh feeling euphoric and free.

"What does it taste like; I can't imagine that it taste…Good." Four gags causing me to laugh harder.

"It was the best thing that I have ever tasted and I feel so powerful!" I smile up at Eric with all the love in the world then look back at Tobias and realize that I have more questions.

My smile drops as I look at Mathew. "How did you make my feelings for Tobias change?"

"I didn't do anything; it was the venom." Mathew rolls his eyes at the look I give him. "Both you and Eric were human so you couldn't see that you were mates but when you were changed, you automatically knew who you were meant to be with and when you met Eric, he felt it too because you were already venomous and his soul connected with yours once you touched him."

This is all so over whelming but it makes sense and I can live with all this as long as Eric can! Oh god I hope he can!

"Look guys, Tris has her final test in the morning so we can get started on our change tomorrow afternoon once Jeanine has left dauntless!" Eric demands in his no nonsense tone and points to the door.

"Later guys and good luck tomorrow Tris!" Four and Tori say at the same time then look at each other and laugh as they leave. God those two are weirder than me!

"Mathew, the guest room is all yours!" Eric grabs my hand after Mathew is settled then leads me to our bedroom.

Once we're both in bed and my back is pressed to Eric's chest and is face is buried in my neck I finally break the silence. "Are you sure you want this Eric?" I feel him nod.

"Yes!" He says without a hint of doubt in his tone. "I meant it when I said that one lifetime with you is not enough baby." I feel a tear fall down my cheek at his words.

"God I love you Eric" I roll over in his arms and proceed to show him how much he means to me.

* * *

 **(Sorry guys no lemon today!)**

 _ **~*~Eric pov~*~**_

* * *

"Are you ready baby" I smile at my girl after she situates herself in the chair. Fuck, I love this woman and after last night and after all was revealed; I know that not even death could separate us.

Last night and all that information that Mathew gave us was shocking in itself and after Tris made Mathew tell us what he omitted I was stunned but it, in no way, changed my mind on going through with what I have to go through to be with Tris forever. I love Tris and I want it all with her!

I look around at the five other leaders that have gathered to watch Tris' fear landscape, they are preparing themselves to view Tris' fear with smiles on there faces; if they only knew. I turn to the devil and her demon and smile at their pollutant expression.

Max was out voted this morning when he proposed that she should to see Tris' fears, but on the grounds that the bitch shouldn't even be here in the first place all the other leaders and myself felt that it was none of the bitches business considering that she is Erudite not Dauntless.

"I am" Tris nods after a moment as I grab the needle and position it at her neck.

"I love you and remember baby, you are dauntless!" I wink as I press the needle into her neck, then moving over to the monitor to set up the sim. I place the mind connectors to my temples and look back at Tris as her eyes close.

All I see is blackness before the sim shuts off, signaling that she is finished. I look over at Tris as her eyes flutter open with a look of confusion on her beautiful face. I then over at all the other leaders just as Max jumps up and claps is hands together in excitement. "Wow, Tris overcame her fear of failure…"

"That's not possible!" Jeanine shouts and looks at Tris like she is her next science experiment. Over my dead body bitch!

"It is and its quiet common to overcome a fear, but usually when that happens; the person has more than one fear so it's not as noticeable. Tris only had that one fear and she over came it!" I smile at Tris as I say the last part then turn back to Jeanine with a glare. "Do you have any other objections Jeanine?"

"No I don't; congratulations Tris and I look forward to working with you in the future." Jeanine smiles her wicked smile and moves towards the door but stops next to me and Tris as I disconnect Tris from the connectors. "Train her well Eric!" I close my eyes and tighten my fist as I nod.

"I intend to Jeanine!" I open my eyes when I hear her heals clank against the stone floor as she and her little minion leaves. "God, is it too much to ask for her to trip and fall into the chasm?" I mumble to myself as Tris and I make our exit quickly so Tris can avoid Max, but Tris and her super hearing heard me loud and clear and begins to laugh loudly, catching Max's attention.

"See you at dinner tonight and congratulations Tris!" Max's yells and Tris yells back her thanks as we make our exit.

Now back to Tris' new ability that she hates with a passion!

This morning Tris woke up screaming for everyone to shut the fuck up and effectively scaring the fuck out of me and causing me to fall off the bed. Apparently she was hearing the entire apartment wing as they got their day started.

A few minutes later Mathew walked into our room without knocking, might I add, and throws her a pair of ear plugs as tells her that she has finally developed her super hearing and that he forgot to tell her last night that the serum slows down the change; therefore, she is developing all of her abilities slowly and one at a time to help her cope and control them. Then Tris proceeded to jump over me and punched him in the face for forgetting to tell us that bit of information and walking into our room without knocking. God I love that woman!

"I'm glad you now fully trust that I would never betray you or hurt you in anyway!" I kiss her once we are safely in our apartment.

"Yeah I really do baby, and I realized that, that was a stupid fear when you continued to except me after Mathew revealed that I was a vampire and that you won't hesitate for one second to change for me!" Tris pulls me closer and kisses me once more. "I love you and trust you Eric and I will continue to love and trust you until the end of time!"

"Until the end of time; I like the sound of that!"

* * *

 _ **-Ok people, what do you think about what Mathew has revealed?**_

 _ **-Vampires? Really?**_

 _ **-What do you think Eve is exactly? She's obviously more than just a vampire, so what exactly is she? Is she even a vampire at all?**_

 _ **-let me know what you think…**_

 _ **Thanx for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter**_

 _ **~*~FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW~*~**_

 _ **Oh and I'm so Sorry for any and all mistakes I may have made; I'm not prefect and will never pretend to be.**_

 _ **Roses are red; violets are…fucking violet people!**_

 _ **I just thought that I would point that little fact out for you…HeHeHe**_

 _ **Laters!**_


End file.
